Smash Mind: Antique
by The One Named Light
Summary: Based on Ultiman's Fandom Award Winning Fanfiction Series Smash Mind. This explores the after effects of the Downfall of the Smash Bros in the Five Things AU. Warning: Will include all sorts of stuff from all sorts of SSB's past, present, and future. It will get depressing but will even out withe the ending.
1. Mercy

So, A Smash Mind Fanfic? Bet you don't see that in the news too often. I've decided to pick up where the "Five Things" AU left off and even segway into another.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mercy**

**/Crazy Hand/**

I rushed to my Brother's side, Afraid of what they've done to him.

And that's when I saw them...

Trophies.

Scattered across the ground of Subspace,

one of which was broken in half.

A pair of kids clad in parkas.

I pleaded to the big meanie of subspace for mercy.

We just wanted to play.

The Subspace Army surrounded us and picked up the Trophies for us.

Why would our enemies help the toys.

Then I heard Why:

"Put your toys away and leave us to our conquest. You have ninty days."

The Primid troops gathered the defeated fighters and healed my Brother.

I told him the news, sobbing all the way...

He took it rather submissively, and ordered the primid troops to find whatever trophies they could across our ruined world.

They ventured across and beyond Subspace to pick up which ever stray trophies that could be anywhere.

While all of this was happening, we carved a box for the original twelve that we have made.

And at a certain secret spot, We placed the core of the world onto the box.

to find a human heart to activate the newly-modified trophies.

thus, bringing the toys back to life for good...

...and to seal whoever activates it as the chosen heroes of the new world.

**Day One of the New World**

**Eighty-Nine Days until the Great Departure**

* * *

Next Time: War

In which a Goddess of Light works her magic on the casualties of war.

Do you know who she is and what she's talking about? You get some of nerd points if you do so, Read and Review!


	2. War

And now is the Part where I Rip your Hearts apart. See, one of the Major Changes in the Five Things AU Ultiman Set up is that there's actually a rotating Door of Smashers. Feel free to play Queen's 'Who wants to live Forever' for Maximum Depression!

* * *

**Chapter Two: War**

**Day Five of the New World**

**Eighty-Four Days untill the Great Departure**

**/Palutena/**

I paced back and forth,

to and fro,

Pit, where could you be.

Just then, a giant left hand phased into Subspace.

It was holding a white fedora with it's pinky and it's thumb.

He asked if I could convert some battered corpses into the lifeless trophies I fear becoming.

"I have something you should see."

I relundantly agreed as she spirited me away.

Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this...

**Day Six of the New World**

**Eighty-Three Days until the Great Departure**

no...

Oh, Gods...

Pit...

*Fleearghh!*

The regurgatated Cinnamon Toast Crunch on my Dress mattered not.

Pit has become as lifeless as the myriad bodies that surrounded me.

No, considering his state...

It's even worse!

Cradling Pit in my Arms, I spread my Etheral Wings,

shining the golden glow I never saw when Pit drew his last breath.

The sea of corpses were converted into lifeless trophies when bathed in this light.

Whether or not it was an Improvement would probably be up to them.

If their memories of this world last at all...

The Hand gestured to the Primid Soldiers to gather the Trophies.

I knew what needed to be done.

I had to round up the Pantheon.

I had to see...

Helix

* * *

You get what I'm implying with this, don't you?

Yeah, Having raised Pit somewhat, It'd make sense for Palutena to be sickened by the thought of Pit biting it.

As always, Read and Review, Folks!

Next Time: Grief

In which a **Godslayer **learns that there is no **good**, nor **evil**, just two sides of a single **conflict**.


	3. Grief

In case you missed it, I'm incorporating Twitch Plays Pokemon in this whole equation. And you may notice some parts of the Story from Popular TPP Lore.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Grief  
**

**Day Seven of the New World**

**Eighty-Two Days until the Great Departure**

**/Lazorgator/**

With my Sword Held High, I plunged my blade through the young monk who was seen as his 'Bird Jesus'

I saw a wound on the side of his torso.

It was glowing Gold.

We had won.

at last.

The falling Angel had one final set of words he thought was worth saying...

"Abby... are you... proud of me... "

A loud thump echoed throughout the room.

Twas Music to our ears.

"I...I Did it..."

I let out a whole-hearted laugh of pride.

"Guys, We did it! We beat Helix!"

"Admiral, Omlette, We avenged them all!"

"We won..."

So why does it feel like I failed.

The Bodies of my fellow comrades as well as Helix's chosen six were scattered across the floor.

"L-Lazor..."

a voice.

"Brian!"

He was okay!

Or at least, that's what I hoped...

but those hopes were dashed by patches of gold that I have seen not even one minute before...

"We were wrong..." Said He.

"We defeated Helix, but we didn't stop him..."

We failed.

And paid the steep, grave, ruinous price for it.

Hell, he was still paying for it right now,

The Golden Glow was quickly spreading...

"The Church of Helix... will hunt you down... You must leave"

Leave?

"But despite everything..."

"I don't regret anything..."

"I'm glad I met you..."

"Katie..."

"And the others..."

"Goodbye..."

"My friend..."

**Day Eight of the New World**

**Eighty-One Days Until the Great Departure**

A Young woman appeared before me...

"Helix!"

She Screamed as she rushed to the lifeless trophy of the fallen god.

Her flowing green hair reminded me of you, Katie...

"You're the one..."

"You're the god slayer!"

She loomed ever closer,

Deep down,

I knew,

just what she was going to do with me...

And she didn't need a crowd of worshipers to do it.

"MEGA LASER!"

A Giant Laser-beam vaporized my organic coil,

making room for the living death that befell my comrades...

Solid...

Rito...

Katie...

Brian...

I'm Sorry...

* * *

A Big Hand goes out to RazorSharp, The TPP Subreddit's Pokemon Humanization Expert and resident Zombie, His account's stone dead, but it's alive enough to eat brains and draw stuff. Feel free to look him up whenever you can!

Read and Review, Y'all!

Next Time: Toy Soldiers

In which a man of **noble descent** discovers his **ancestor** and his **daughter** through a pair of **Helping Hands.**


	4. Toy Soldiers

Alright, This is a bit easy for me to write since I had but recently played FE: Awakening. But at the same time, it's gonna be hard because I played the Casual mode (i.e. no permadeath.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Toy Soldiers**

**Day Nine of the New World**

**Eighty Days until the Great Departure**

**/Chrom/**

I awaken in a ruined castle. My loyal troupe of shepherds by my side.

to the east, I saw a group of children following another child.

We proceeded to greet them with extreme caution.

"Stay Frosty, Robin, Let's not get too crazy..."

One of the children came to me.

She wore a red dress that looked right at home in a magic garden.

"Pardon me, miss. Are you lost?"

"Nope, In fact, I found who I was looking for! Chrom Yilease"

I was startled!

How did she know who I was?

I know my rule as King is known across my homeland...

But I don't think it extends this far into the world

if it really is my world at all.

**Day Thirteen of the New World**

**Seventy-Six Days until the Great Departure**

We made our way to the Midair Stadium where we would find our ultimate destiny.

There we saw a giant hand carting out statues by the carton.

It was a red flag to all with rational thought.

"We're here, so what is it that we need to see..."

Then I saw a young woman with a sword.

Falchion!?

Impossible! How would she-!

"I take it you're going to take the news as well as I did."

What news?

One look into her eyes and I got the gist of the future.

"Yes, Father. I am Lucina, I am your Daughter."

I needed to know how my daughter ended up here in the future so I rushed to the topmost floor.

What I was greeted to was rows and rows of these giant trays.

Used for Mass Cargo.

Used for what they call 'Trophies'.

I searched the rows to see if it was true.

One look at the face of one of these trophies.

That was all it took to confirm my darkest fears.

My sister Lissa would then point out the Obvious.

"Is that..."

it was...

Our Sister...

The fallen exhalt...

Em...

* * *

I think I nailed Chrom, Right? Oh, well... Read and Review, folks!

Next Time: Denial

In which a rather **Important Hand** has trouble be**lie**ving that he has been forced out of his **paradise**...


	5. Denial

Okay, We're focusing on a hand again, This time, it's good 'ol Master H. He's still alive, but that's because he gets the worst part of a tragedy: the survivor!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Denial**

**Day Fourteen of the New World**

**Seventy-Five Days until the Great Departure**

**/Master Hand/**

Playtime's over...

It cant be possible, but it's true...

I told the Announcer about this turn of events and he chose to pack up and exit his post...

He said hurtful words about my playtime...

"Creating life just to destroy it in a battle royale sounds rather cheap to me!" He said

All I could do was wave...

As he and the audience went to collect the trophies for Departure, I wondered.

Toys that fought.

Friends that played.

Why couldn't that stay this way.

That monster.

That traitor.

He wants me to leave forever.

I sighed.

for all along...

...sooner or later, they'd be all gone.

A ticking clock,

Ninety days,

to gather trophies that never aged.

And Crazy's stash

I clearly knew

Twas a collection that always grew

through the piles of Toys that have met their doom.

But maybe,

Just maybe,

They could still be of some use.

* * *

Could he be Pondering What I'm pondering? Only one way to find out! I know the answer since I planned a bit ahead and let me tell ya, you're gonna be cheering for the big plan. Read and Review, Folks! Go Guess which character's coming up next, and speculate what the Hand's Plan is!

Next Time: Anger

In Which a **sorceress** of time sieges a castle that has lost it's **princess** and steadfast **hero.**


	6. Anger

Now for the Zelda-themed chapter, I always wondered how the land of Hyrule would fare without the Triforce and it's destined wielders... Except not really...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anger**

**Day Eighteen of the New World**

**Seventy-One Days Until the Great Departure**

**/Cia/**

I pressed onward to Conquer Hyrule to avenge my dearly beloved.

The only one that stood in my way was a part of my being that mattered not.

"You don't have to do this, We need each other now more than ever!"

"Begone!" I howled at my former self as I made my way to the castle.

With Zelda being no more, Victory was all but assured.

Except, there was another.

A shot of Gunpowder.

A Grand Blade.

Two wielders ever vigilant.

"The noble general Impa, I presume."

Her eyes grew fiercer.

"Whether or not the princess still lives, I will not let you sully her legacy!"

A Roundhouse kick to the stomach broke my concentration on the Sheikai Warrior.

Knowing who delt the blow, I looked towards the Buccaneer and recognized who she was.

"And what a better way to meet the legendary Pirate Tetra in person."

The pirate snorted "Save the talk, Just give up whatever treasure ya got and I'll be on my way, 'Kay?"

Fitting remarks...

...for a disguised copy

I rushed to the throne room where I stumbled across a woman, scantly clad in white.

"Alright, if you aren't gonna come quietly, then I guess I'm gonna bring your K.O.'d remains with me!"

K.O.'d? I guess this means she wants to 'un-alive' me!

I laughed at her words and dealt the first strike...

Only for her to dodge it at lightning speed,

Kicking and such would occur,

or at least, that's what I thought I saw...

she was fighting so swiftly, my eyes were reeling from the battle.

Shot in the back multiple times.

Impaled right in the middle.

And my personified kindness dealt the final blow.

As my body numbed with the golden glow,

I wondered if you had always known.

you have to tell me right now...

do you love me...

Link...

* * *

Yeah, Although I never played Hyrule Warriors (Due to a Severe Lack of a Wii U, Thanks a Lot, Disney Infinity.) I knew for a fact that Cia was longing for something she knew she could never have, and now that it's gone, she's tearing herself apart from within her heart.

So, You know what to do folks... Read and Review, Guess who's next, and cry your hearts out over fictional characters that you know have never existed and yet you're gonna cry anyways.

Next Time: Bargaining

In Which a **misblamed** man of digital science ponders the **fate** and legacy of his** fallen children**


	7. Bargaining

Hey, Guess What, More Twitch Plays Pokemon!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bargaining**

**Day Twenty-One of the New World**

**Sixty-Eight Days until the Great Departure**

**/Bill/**

My Children have left to make names of themselves.

All but one had met the inevitable conclusion.

And now they wait for me up there.

With the hand that feeds.

How I weep for them.

to lose a child.

such pain.

and yet.

Why?

Why me?

Why end them...

and not me instead?

Mary, a kind voice of reason.

Rito, an eager follower of adventure.

Sol, the boy who chose to challenge the sun.

and yes, my darling little Alice: the girl who lived.

What I wouldn't give to see the four of them together once more.

The genuine ones, not the frozen clumps of clay to which they were reduced.

But that is but a fantasy that shall wait for a tragic eternity.

"No, My good sir, it shall not." said a voice.

I recognized the owner all too well.

"I am sorry, Palutena."

I felt something

I felt Grief.

She lost someone.

Her steadfast little angel.

Pit, Captain of the Skyworld Army.

She wept into my arms as I read her mind, as did I.

Once there was a time when there was nary a thing in common between us.

Now there was... the feeling of loosing someone you had cared about for years on end.

I saw the group behind her, all of them in their mid to late teenage years.

A familiar face shined through that crowd, one that had loved me.

"Welcome Home, Alice. And who might they be."

She smiled and said "My new friends."

Looking upon these youths

I realized a truth

life once lost

might be

found

again

* * *

Yeah, I'm not painting Bill as the Bad Guy here, I'm just telling an elaborate tale about the legacy the Smashers leave behind in their wake. Whaddoya know, I'm using more stuff from Razorsharp.

Next Time: Depression

In which a **hero**'s last **will** and testament is disregarded for the sake of the **exodus**.


	8. Depression

And now, the Sonic Chapter, This is where I lift from another fanfic. Mainly another fanfic that deals with the death of Sonic. And Personally, I'm glad I read it years before for a little detail in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Depression**

**Day Twenty-Four of the New World**

**Sixty-Five Days until the Great Departure**

**/Miles "Tails" Prower/**

Human Scientist Doctor Hal Emmerich.

Better known to the Goverment as Otacon.

Never did I expect to see his face in the flesh, especially here.

When my very best friend had gone forever...

"Look, Miles. I understand wha-"

"Tails." I corrected.

"Oh, Right. If you want to follow the will right to the letter, I'm afraid you're out of luck..."

The Hands wont let you cremate the body."

Why? Why deny what he wanted?

"Look, I just came back from Bowser's keep, the Koopalings wouldn't stop crying, the last thing I-"

"Then tell me why you're denying Sonic his final wishes." I barked at him.

He stopped for a bit "The Hands didn't say."

Well, that's just plain typical.

Leave it to the Hands to make everything Worse.

I showed him around the room Sonic usually slept in during his days at my house.

The fact that I haven't packed them up by now is shocking to say the least.

"Look at all this!" Exclaimed Otacon when stepping on the messy floor.

"He certainly doesn't get the concept of a trash bin!"

Nope, I guess he doesn't

I moved on to the Garage, where I kept my machines.

"That's the Red Tornado! And I think that's the Blue Typhoon over there!"

"Take a good long look at em, It's not like you'll see it again..."

I planned to dismantle them the following month but...

"Actually, Master Hand could use these crafts."

What! He can't be serious, right?!

Him, working for that...

THING!

It's his fault!

He's the one who cursed us!

He's the one who cost me my best friend!

But all I had the courage to do was ask: "Why?"

"To gather all the trophies on this world for evacuation."

"What evacuation?" I asked, and then he told me.

The Subspace Army gathering trophies

They weren't serving under their king.

They had served under the hand.

The hand that damned us.

The hand that saved us.

"I'm in."

* * *

Wow, What does Master Hand want with all the lifeless trophies of this world? Is there some sentimental value placed on them? Or is it something greater... Perhaps related to the theme naming of these past four chapters which will ultimately conclude...

Next Time: Acceptance

In which a **Scientist** uncovers a **secret plan** to restore **peace** to a world that has long since been lost.


	9. Acceptance

We had Sonic Have his turn in the spotlight, Why not Solid Snake as well?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

**Day Twenty-Five of The New World**

**Sixty-Four Days until the Great Departure**

**/Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich/**

I had just finished a successful simulation of a Solar frequency energy supply device.

And now the time can finally come for an industrial revolution if we wanted it.

Twas a sigh of relief, today was cause for celebration

Because Yesterday was a riot.

To make a long story short.

Breaking the news of a father's heroic sacrifice won't bode well for his kin.

Especially when the children have long known him for Evil.

And then I checked up on one Miles "Tails" Prower.

And thinking Back to Tails, I kinda worried.

There were plenty of people who preferred to burn the bodies,

but the hands refused.

Why?

I peeked into the Hands' Quarters and learned why.

They were planning to store us away as Trophies.

They were planning to bring us with them.

"Ah, Doctor Emmerich, I presume."

"My friends call me Otacon."

"Quite."

Crazy Hand had packed in a familiar face.

Snake

Somehow, David...

I knew even you wouldn't make it out alive...

At least your lifeless corpse actually made it out in one piece.

A single tear rolled down my cheek when I saw the lifeless body of my loyal friend.

"He can be revived. That's what you programmed the new system for, is it not."

New system? So that's what our new assignment was about.

"Send in the test subject."

Crazy Hand then placed another trophy on the side.

A pitch-black, featureless two-dimensional entity of lesser space.

It feels as if it's an important relic of the past, connecting to the here and now.

It began to feel unsettling. "I knew it, it was you, what are you planning?"

He told me of the adventures the real Snake had, with the real me.

In other words, I learned the true nature of the curse.

That we weren't really cursed to begin with.

* * *

Now this is how you write a tribute to a character who had lost his place in the roster. The rotating cast of fighters in this version of the Smash Realm is pretty much a metaphor here for what happened to Snake.

Well, that about does it for the stages of grief, Now on to a storytelling tool made famous in Lost: The Flash Sideway!

Next Time: Man's Best Friend.

In which a **Dog** discovers a fallen **Angel **Searching far for a **Super-Fighhting Robot**


	10. Man's Best Friend

Now this is the Part of the Story where I introduce the Rest of the Newcomers. The one we're focusing on has an inadequate name, so I've cooked up a proper name for the guy based on the guy who changed Nintendo's future forever.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Man's Best Friend**

**Day Thirty of the New World**

**Fifty-Nine Days until the Great Departure**

**/Gunpei/**

I love to Roam.

My master and I would Always Roam.

When Shooting Ducks, he proved to be a lousy shot.

I was always there to laugh along.

Especially when he doesn't want me too.

He got a duck to keep as a pet for my punishment.

One day, something curious peaked my curiosity and Master's.

We went outside as usual, master let me roam about while he did his morning stretches.

It was then that I saw something peculiar in our neighborhood.

It was a parade of Go-Kart Tracks and battlefields.

And they were headed to a midair stadium.

Shrinking all the way!

I nudged my master and pointed him towards the parade.

"All those Go-Kart Tracks, Must be because Mario lost his match with Link recently..."

Desperate to get him to join me, I ran off to chase after the parade, with master crying my name in vain.

"Gunpei! Gunpei! What's going on!" He could never understand me, but I understand him.

He wants me to come back to his side when now just isn't the time.

I just know that right now isn't the time to go home.

He ran off to get me as his duck was not too far behind me.

As much as I love a good chase, I just knew where my path must lead.

I bumped into a guy in black. He looked rather peeved at me, prompting me to whimper as usual.

But then Master came and I was happy! "Gunpei, what are you doing! You had me worried."

"So that's your dog?" The stranger sneered to my master "This... Gunpei..."

"Hey, he's one of the only friends I've got here, alright" he defended.

"I may be far away from home, but I can still hold my own-"

"-against scum like me." the stranger finished

then he added: "I get that a lot."

Master stood silent.

"Look, I've got a job to do."

"Really?" asked Master in his upbeat tone.

"If you wanna help out, be my guest. If not..."

The stranger proceeded to shoot down a Salamence.

Killing the Pocket Monster on the spot.

I was scared, But Master...

He was really feeling it!

**Day Thirty-One of the New World.**

**Fifty-Eight Days until the Great Departure**

**/Rock Light/**

The Good Doctor finished my battle suit when I go Mega Man.

He had prepared me for an audience with an Emissary of the Hands.

Protoman and several other robot masters have fallen in my most recent adventure.

Most of them wound up as yard decor through the courtesy of my own buster.

So their technology was integrated into me for when that day came.

When I am ultimately summoned to smash.

* * *

Poor Rock, He still thinks that the Smashing still matters in this new world... Boy, is he up for a Surprise once the Emissary and his two new companions arrive on the scene.

Next Time: Feel the Burn

In which Crazy Hand **gets in shape** with two of his **newly minted **Toys and a ROB is forwarded a **backup** file that would change his code forever.


	11. Feel the Burn

Okay... up next is a look into the process of making Trophies. It might be a bit Irrelevant, but I have a perspective shift for you, free of charge.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Feel the Burn**

**Day Thirty of the New World**

**Fifty-Nine Days until the Great Departure.**

**/Crazy Hand/**

"We already have a Kat and an Ana." Quoth Master.

"But these are the Grown Up Them, Totally different than the other two!"

Indeed these new creations of mine were fully grown adult Kunoichi, and full formed ones at that.

Master was peeved at how unoriginal it was, and even more peeved that I gave them life without his permission.

"We are eager to serve you, please state your mission and we shall execute it posthaste."

Master moaned at the elder twin "Since you're alive, keep an eye on Crazy."

But I created them, molded them from liquid crystal and clay?

So why would they babysit me when I gave them life to begin with.

"To keep yourself from repeating the same ideas over and over."

Well, he's gonna hate what I did with Nana and Popo's trophy.

**/ROB-2K8-32X/**

I was once a construction robot.

Now I build these Subspace Bombs that our master invented.

Setting the timer, placing the core, and of course...

sealing the cursed thing for two of our kind.

now destined to commit suicide for his selfish cause.

I applaud them for actually going through with his design.

It's like they've found the perfect way to escape his tyranny.

So far, it appears to be the only way for now.

I wondered what the hands were planning behind the scenes.

Perhaps this new email might tell me the truth.

I waited as I kept setting the timers.

The day came and went as I opened the email.

And I was greeted with a seemingly endless river of memories.

overriding my main persona like my cranial unit was about to burst,

And all I could see was this light...

dragging me into it's warmth...

into it's embrace...

into hope...

:

:MASTER ROBOT BACKUP ONLINE

**Day Thirty-One of the New World**

**Fifty-Eight Days until the Great Departure**

I made my way to the Hand's Domain.

There, I saw one of the hands... doing yoga.

as instructed by a fitness trainer that was gray all over.

"Just breathe in..." said the fitness trainer "and breathe out."

I believed it to be Master Hand, but he seemed busy at the moment.

* * *

Get it. Because Crazy Hand doing Yoga makes him look so un-Crazy Hand, it makes M.R. mistake the guy for M.H.

HAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...

Next Time: Room for one more...

In which somebody invites **Pac-Man**.


	12. Room for One More

Many people wonder just what the Faiz is up with the Sprite Characters showing up in Brawl and Sm4sh? Well, with this last chapter set in the same two days, I just might give you a solid answer... Or I could set up a Romantic Subplot between An Operator and the Sm4sh Announcer.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Room for One More**

**Day Thirty of the New World**

**Fifty-Nine Days Until the Great Departure**

**/Announcer/**

Smash Run.

What the Hell?

I truly mean it, you bozos!

What the Actual hell happened to Smash?

The other guy sure picked a good time to bail.

Timed Matches? Multi-Man Smash? No Sudden Death?

What are those hands thinking with this?!

I hear the Alarm Clock go off,

6:00am

I redundantly press the Snooze Button.

I knew that there was no prolonging the inevitable time to head to work.

It has been two weeks since I met with the Hands that now feed me.

Two weeks since I was Hired for this god-forsaken Job.

Two weeks since I was told of the Great Departure.

Two weeks since they up and neutered the game.

7:00am

I took my shower, got myself dressed

And then prepared my breakfast.

Chocolate Chip Waffles.

Cause it's Friday.

8:00am

At the Bus, I met someone.

A Yellow Sphere with arms and legs.

"It's a Big Day today!" It said with a smile on it's face.

"Really?" I had to laugh. I was watching as fighters beat each other half to death.

Unlike the now long gone days where they up and essentially kill one another just cause.

"I still can't believe I was brought as a Smasher!" He was so cheerful in spite what's in store.

He must not know what being a smasher entails as of yet.

He must not know the price of this status.

or at least, what the price used to be...

or the smashers before him...

and how they all fell...

That poor kid.

9:00am

Passed by another newcomer

A villager of this country known as "Animal Crossing"

I'll admit, many colorful characters came from this country to enjoy the view.

Hell, Tom Nook paid top dollar to build the Smash Manor to contain any Homeless Smasher.

He was full of life, just like the other one that passed by, I asked for her name.

"It's Ai, you know, like A-B-C..." She replied as she went on her way.

The newbies all seem like nice kids to hang with.

But now it's time to go back.

Back into the booth.

With the new operator.

Ekira, I believe her name was,

She started round the same time as me.

She's a fine piece of coding, I can give it that.

The hands really outdone themselves with this one.

I think I might have a shot with her.

But first, the briefing.

10:00am

She was starring blankly at the screens.

Typing endlessly at her myriad keyboards without a second thought.

I looked onto the screen to see how empty she was.

:FEED

:FEED

:CONNECT

:ENEMY DRONES DEPLOYED

:FEED

:ANALYZING

"Bumoxs. Nice to meet ya!"

"please return to your booth and continue your work."

"C'mon, I've got a good minute 'til the grand performance!"

I think I really hammed it up with that last bit.

She has to feel impressed by **THAT!**

"please return to your booth and continue your work."

Damn, Clearly just talking ain't gonna work. I'm gonna need a better plan.

"So... Today's a Saturday, We now get weekends off. How about a Date?"

She looked to my face and stated in her usual monotone voice: "Please Explain."

"Well, Uh..." This is gonna be a bit harder than I thought.

"It's when a man like me asks a lady like you out on a trip to a certain place where they can talk about nothing together."

"Talk about nothing?" she asked, to which I awkwardly answered. "Nothing important anyway..."

"Just personal stuff like favorite books and movies and life itself, y'know."

She tilted her head. "One does not understand?"

I was starting to get a little bit impatient.

"C'mon, just accept the invite already!"

"Accept the Invite?" she asked.

Man, is she dull as a brick.

But the curves, man.

Maybe this'll grow one for her.

An actual personality within the machine.

It's gotta be worth a shot.

Hang on, it's my cue.

"3...2...1...GO!"

And here they go again.

11:00am

The Smash Runs and Multi-Man's go by quickly.

I propose idea after idea as to where we would go for our date.

and every time, she ignored them and told me to return to my booth.

As the hour dragged on, my booming performance suffered.

I half-expected the audience to cry to get the old guy back.

Instead, the audience were sleeping through the matches.

Yes, the hands has resorted to a 'laugh track' of sorts.

That's actually kinda sad when you think about it.

12:00n

Lunch Break

Now's my chance with her!

I go to Ekira and ask her out on a date.

"So I was thinking 'Dinner and a movie' except-"

"This unit does not typically eat." Ekira said in her dry voice.

"-except in this case..." I continued. "It's movie first, then we get dinner!"

She turned her head towards me and stated her dreary response:

"This unit must take some time to process the request."

So it's back to the waiting game again...

Story of my life right here.

I offer her a carrot from my Lunchpail.

Other contents include instant ramen noodles.

And a cup of Strawberry Yogurt sprinkled with Reese's Pieces.

1:00pm

Ekira was monitoring a rouge smasher and executing a recapture maneuver.

Me, I was stuck in the booth waiting for the next match of the day.

2:00pm

Ekira was making sure the knock back does not reach 300% for any of the participating smashers.

I was hoping they'd get someone to 300% so that something interesting would happen.

Is it me or has this day been a strenuous exercise in patience thus far.

3:00pm

Ekira was on the receiving end of an mp3 file I mailed to her a few minutes back.

'One Spot Free' by Helix Church Choir boy and Galactic Idol, Rick Gastly.

And then the unthinkable happened at that moment.

She flashed a brief human emotion.

She cracked a smile.

Whoa!

So there IS a chance for us!

Today's really starting be worth the wait.

4:00pm

This was, by far, the most interesting round I've seen yet.

Eight Player Smash, a stunt like this will get 'em cheering for these final few weeks.

Among the eight was Pac-Man alongside a girl just like him, Ai and her hometown's Mayor.

A young woman with an M4C2 machine gun with the word 'Rollout' painted on it was Player 5.

Player 6 brought in a rather flamboyant young lad with spiky hair and fiery color.

On the player 7 side, a white haired kunoichi clad in black and gold.

And for Player 8, A woman of law enforcement.

This could be entertaining for a bit.

Better Adjust my pitch here.

"3...2...1...GO!"

and they're off, folks!

The Brawl was in the Great Cave Offensive.

And boy, does it surely live up to it's name or what?

The Brawl proceeds as normal, camping ensued, K.O.s flung about.

All that fun stuff you think about when you think of Smash.

It was only when I saw a 201% on the screen...

That was when things got interesting.

The Fiery one looked less worn.

The officer was kneeling on the ground.

The Spherical Boy took an item from his curious bag.

It was this two-dimensional collection of multicolored pixels.

Cobbled together into a spaceship that went up in the 'Air' and waited.

It waited for the neigh inevitable time for itself to strike.

Just what could it do? That was the question.

Ai got out her slingshot and shot the mayor out of the sky.

The babe with the Machine Gun had at it with Ai immediately afterwards.

The Kunoichi kicked, punched and struck the spherical girl far away from the stage.

And Naturally, Ekira was warping them onto our recovery platforms once they are tossed offscreen.

It was getting rather intense, but then I saw the Screen

'Moe': 128%

'Zexy': **248%**

'Birdcop': **296%**

'Dottie': 183%

Pac-Man: 80%

Cylindria: 13%

Ai: 10%

Villager: 123%

It didn't take too long for the sprite to descend.

It angled for the weakened lawlady.

Just as there were seconds left.

**5**

It emitted a Tractor beam, it was going to drag her in...

**4**

Until the fiery one rammed her out of the beam's way...

**3**

And into the spike pit...

**2**

Sending her sailing towards the danger Zone at 309%

**1**

A flash of light a fraction of a second before...

**TIME**

Everyone was restored to their full strength the instant it stopped.

All of the combatants involved.

**The Winner is: Ai**

Everyone was gathered around the lifeless Trophy of the one the crowd tended to call 'Birdcop'

The Audience was ultimately grieving for this law enforcement officer as well as the survivors of the match.

Ekira gave me a proper view of the group that had just let another one of their kind slip away.

"I didn't mean to push her into the spikes!" The fiery one defended.

"It's the truth, you have to believe me, please!"

He was rewarded with a slap in the face from the Gunner.

"That nice lady, Birankaä...Is she?" Yes, Pac. She definately is...

The surviving seven cope in their own distinct way,

With poor little Pac asking out of fear:

"A-Am I gonna die?"

5:00

Happy Hour

At last!

But the girl.

Birankaä, was it?

The one they crated up?

The one that was dragged away?

Why can't I get her out of my head!

Another one enters the bar.

And look who it is.

Ekira!

I took out my notepad.

wrote a little message for her.

Passed it her way,

and then...

I waited.

I watched as she read my note.

She scribbled down her response on the back.

passed it back to me, and to say I was glad was an understatement.

Because being glad of something was a leisure at this point.

6:00pm

Dinnertime

A Chicken Sandwich.

With Bacon and Cheese.

My kind of Friday.

7:00pm

Anime Streaming.

_Devil is a Part Timer_, huh...

Interesting.

8:00pm

I admit it, I'm hooked.

I'm actually wondering about stuff:

Like what would happen if Sadou Maou and Emi Yusa...

Eh, You know, 'gots it goin down, yo?'

Gods, I freaking suck at slang. :(

9:00pm

Done Streaming.

Started Reading.

I was reading a novella.

Goosebumps #27: Cuckoo Clock of Doom

I often write alternative endings to these types of stories.

Considering what happens to them in the pages, can you blame me?

Tomorrow, I read the final chapter and write my ending.

And have I got an ending for the Webster Kids.

10:00pm

Need sleep.

Good Night, Ladies and Gents.

Bumoxs the Announcer is Out, Peace!

**Day Thirty-One of the New World**

**Eighty-Eight Days until the Great Departure**

**/Ekira/**

6:00am

Unit Awakened

6:10am

Unit Clensed

6:20am

Unit Robed

6:30am

Unit Clothed

6:40am

Neutrition dish served to Unit

6:50am

Unit Nourished

7:00am

3 hours until 10am

The determined moment of This Unit's Date with Announcer #4

* * *

This has been a Day in the life of the Sm4sh Announcer. I hope you enjoyed this interesting look into the psyce of this oft-ignored but very present character in the Sm4sh-verse, But now I bare a special announcement. We have officially reached the Midway Point of the story, Twelve Chapters remain unwritten as the days tick away.

Next Time: Courage

In Which a pair of **Pac-Kids** pair up with A **Frog** and a **Bomber**


	13. Courage

I totally forgot this one Character, Dear God, I'm sorry, I might be able to Salvage this problem. Hold On... (Digs into pile of Tropes.) A-Ha! I've got it!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Courage**

**Day Thirty-Four of the New World**

**Fifty-Five Days Until the Great Departure**

**/Pac/**

I had stuffed the essentials in one bag.

Including the Bag I found a week ago.

Before the Match.

Just thinking about it...

It makes me scarred about what might happen.

I chomped on a Burger before moving on off to my new adventure.

Cyli offers to Tag along and I accept on one condition.

That she bring a pokemon along for the ride.

Just like me and my Froakie.

She took a Fennikin as her starter.

And so we began our Pokemon Journey.

Along the Way, we passed by Animal Crossing.

The Smashville Mayor, His Secretary Isabelle, and Ai.

All three wanted to join us on this journey to make up for that day.

I accepted and carried onward towards my unknown destination.

With a friendly group of allies by my side.

Both big and Small.

**Day Thirty-Five of the New World**

**Fifty-Four Days Until the Great Departure**

We walked a long road.

'Grinded' for 'Expee' whatever that is.

And wouldn't ya know it, My Froakie had grown!

A Frogadier, The Pokedex called this stage of it's life.

Me and My friends were so happy for me and Hiroshi that Day!

**Day Thirty-Six of the New World**

**Fifty-Three Days Until the Great Departure**

Cyli lost her Skitty Today.

Ai, Her Ralts.

And Just two levels away.

until the time of it's evolution.

As for me, I grinded my team like mad

to protect the other Pokemon from the curse.

But why do I feel so heavy all of a sudden...

Is it... Depression, Suffering.

It didnt matter to me.

What mattered

was that i was hurting.

And I couldn't get better.

At least, not by the usual means...

If anyone know what this pain really is.

Just send him my way tomarrow.

That is my one wish tonight.

**Day Thirty-Seven of the New World**

**Fifty-Two Days Until the Great Departure**

We passed by a neighborhood and passed by young boy.

The boy then rushed over to us to ask an unwanted question.

"Aren't you the ones from that Eight Player Smash Last Week?"

I looked to the Curious Bag and then at my gloved hand.

I had hoped no one would ask about that day.

I had no choice but to tell the truth.

I solumnly replied: "Yes."

I then told him my side of the story.

And how it effected me and my friends.

He sighed at the moment when I got to Birankaä

"I see, you know what, Pac?" He said "We're a bit alike, you and I..."

I looked up and asked "You felt this Heaviness before?"

"Since I offered to go after this... petty thief."

He hessitated saying those two words.

I wondered why he did, until:

"Oh, that's right" he said.

"I forgot to tell you my name!"

He blushed with emarrasment as he introduced himself

"My name is Rock Light." That name made me freeze up in awe.

Rock Light? Cybernetic 'Son' and Assistant to Famed Roboticist Doctor Thomas Light?

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was talking to Megaman!

"See, I just got modified for-" I knew what he'd say.

So I finished his sentence for him "Let me guess..."

"When you're summoned to Smash?"

His smile sank into a frown.

I knew firsthand what Smash would mean.

But at least efforts were made to reduce casualties.

"I know some people who stopped by recently," Said He.

"Maybe if you follow them, they might help you with your problem?"

I nodded in agreement, stated my thanks to Rock and went on our way.

"Who was that guy, Pac?" Asked Cyli, And I responded.

"Just a friend."

* * *

Keep these kids in mind, they'll come back into play later. Once we reach the fifth and final chapter of the arc, It'll all make sense.

Next Time: Purity

In which a **goddess** wonders about the **noble intentions** of her kind and how a **grudge** could twist it into **chaos.**


	14. Purity

As you can probably tell from Chapter Five Onward, Each Chapter has been going by certain trends. 5-9 were the Stages of Grief. 10 through the midpoint of 13 follow the Fresh Characters on the block. And as you can see by the theme naming that's going on now, There will be someone waiting at Chapter 17 of the Five Chapter Arc that had just started at said midpoint. It'll ring in the Arc of the final nine chapters of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Purity**

**Day Fourty of the New World**

**Fourty-Nine Days until the Great Departure**

**/Palutena/**

Pandora was doing some afternoon stretching.

Pittoo was training with Shulk and his loyal dog, Gunpei.

Viridi was stockpiling elements from each of the world's myriad locations.

And me, I was just catching up on some light reading.

It had been a week since Pandora dipped into the rewind spring.

Ten days since we coaxed her into joining our cause.

Two weeks since Pittoo headed off on a mission.

Find Doctor Thomas Light.

Make him build a ship.

The Great Starcutter.

And have Megaman Smash.

By the code, That word.

'Smash'

I shutter just saying it.

I lost Pit to that word.

He always wanted to be among those who smash.

I can't bare to watch more people lose their lives to this pointless ritual.

Maybe what the Hands have Conjered up with Mr. Game &amp; Watch could help somewhat.

But at this point, who knows...

I walked to the balcony and wondered.

I always have wanted peace in this world.

I have quite the Noblest Intentions, indeed...

But when consequences transpire, they often fall apart.

And with Pit now gone, my wish seems alot more impossible.

Because my vendetta against Smash became much more personal.

The Hands cursed all of us, The Subspace Army slaughtered plenty of us.

And here we stand, training for Smash Rounds of our own.

Although Stock Matches are no longer an option,

Smash is still as deadly as ever.

And alas, so would I.

should I succumb

to my grief.

**Day Fourty-One of the New World**

**Fourty-Eight Days until the Great Departure**

I had won my battles for the Night.

And my prize for surviving was checking out the Trophy Room.

I walked the isles of racks containining our fallen comrades.

One Rack contained the children of the Helix

with the chosen six perched on top.

Another was completely empty

save for two filled spots.

King Dedede

Meta Knight

And down in front,

There stood these plush toys.

They were made in the image of the original twelve.

A good couple of them were walking about.

The Hero of Time, Clad in Green.

He stood his ground.

Silent, unlike the Hero of Twilight.

The other one walking was Fox McCloud.

"Geez, Palutena, right?" The fighter pilot inquired.

"You're not supposed to know about us yet."

Not supposed to- The Hands!

Is that their secret project?

I chose to listen to him.

But in exchange:

He'd tell me what was up.

And boy did he tell me.

These copies of our fallen friends.

They are first to awaken in a new world.

By the touch of a human child suitable for a 'contract'.

This contract certainly does sound very fishy.

But then Fox told me the reason why.

"To take back our world!"

I was shocked.

"Go on."

And so he did,

he told me of the fallen,

how the hands have found a way.

to revive them from the curse they cast upon us.

Sounds like a pure and noble enough plan.

but the sound of a contract...

that leaves some room...

room to twist it...

contort it...

into a game of death...

just like the games of old...

I just couldn't bare to be a part of it...

I ran off to get away from everything about this world.

Where Trophies Fight.

Where Trophies Die.

**Day Fourty-Two of the New World**

**Fourty-Seven Days until the Great Departure**

I stood atop the highest mountaintop.

Weeping to my lonesome self.

greiving for everyone...

Everyone who perished

at the hands of the Subspace Invasion.

Then I saw something...

flying in the distance...

Could it be?

Is it him?

"Lady Palutena!"

It **IS** Him!

"Pit!"

"I'm Here!"

Thank goodness, he's alive!

Fox was telling the Truth!

I guess it really is Possible...

Although the Hands placed the curse on us...

It was probably because they just wanted to play.

His power allowed this world to exist.

To make us happy.

and somehow...

It made... them happy.

* * *

Could this Pit be a delusion of a Dying Palutena? Or is it the real Pit appearing just in time to see the Goddess Freeze over? I'll just leave it up to interpetation for now as we move on to the Ancient Minister.

Next Time: Intelligence

In which a **lord of subspace** finishes his **ultamate weapon** of multiversal conquest.


	15. Intelligence

And now we get to the Subspace Bombs, The main way we all know how the games sucked everything up into Subspace. Just writing the stuff about this uninterruptable Subspace Conquest gives me chills.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Intelligence**

**Day Fourty-Five of the New World**

**Fourty-Four Days Until the Great Departure**

**/Ancient Minister/**

This Swarm has proven replenishable.

Even without Game and Watch.

Like my expendable people.

We can reproduce our numbers,

quite easily with our myriad factories.

I dont understand how this 'Tabuu' had trouble.

Especially when it comes down to the machinations of his invasion.

Or rather, my invasion.

I soaked in the shadow bugs.

Lathered in the freshly created swarm.

Growing stronger with each passing moment.

When I stepped from the swarm, I pondered to myself.

How much of this swarm could be created from the core?

Just thinking about it made me want it even more.

Tis a pity, The Hand still has that precious gem.

If only there was a way to claim it.

to use it's power on myself.

That would be bliss.

**Day Fourty-Six of the New World**

**Fourty-Three Days until the Great Departure**

So, the core was stolen by Pandora.

Dispite promising to Keep the core 'safe and sound'

Her associates include a Dark Hedgehog,

A theiving bat paid by communists,

A woman who came from the master sword

And an angel who typically serves the goddess of nature.

This makes my job of claiming the mighty gemstone all the more easier.

And just in time, too. I have engineered enough bombs to drag the entire world into this realm.

For all but too long have I awaited the day of my ultimate rekoning.

And tomarrow, the day will finally come at last.

**Day Fourty-Seven of the New World**

**Fourty-Two Days until the Great Departure**

**/Master Robot/**

Ten Days

Ten Days since Crazy Hand had Processed Pandora's odd request.

Seven Days since I saw my old vessel's lifestyle.

One Day since he heard the news.

The core was stolen.

And thus, now was the time

to plant the seeds of our world's destruction.

On the myriad screens, an ultimatum was given.

"You now have Fourty-Two Days to reclaim your precious stone."

Otherwise, the children of our world would be doomed.

the Bombs landed in their respective spots and opened up to reveal a timer

42:18:08:16:93

It was a ticking clock.

Now, we had a constant reminder

That the Hands' time was running out.

And with it, our time.

**/Fi/**

42:18:07:55:08

A ticking clock.

Time was running out.

I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear

* * *

Why do I get the feeling it will only end in tragedy, The Master Core Plan, that is?

Yeah, I sensored out the names because they aren't important in the main story, but what is Important is the world around them and if you think three Perspectives was big, wait til you see the final chapter!

Next Time: Growth

In which a pair of **starstruck lovers** reflect on how both of them have **grown** as people inbetween the first date and **now**.


	16. Growth

Ten! There are Ten Chapters left until the end! Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah! As such, the chapters after this one will have a major clue as to what story this story will eventually bleed into.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Growth**

**Day Fifty-Two of the New World**

**Thirty-Seven Days until the Great Departure**

**/Ekira/**

Twenty Days since this 'Dinner and a Movie'

Watching the film titled _'Earth to Echo'_

Then going out to eat at a _'McDonalds' _Resturaunt.

Making this 'small talk' during the wait.

On that Day, I was given a directive by the Announcer.

"At least do something on your time off, and when you do that..."

"Find something notable about your day and keep it in your memory banks or somethin'..."

Nineteen Days since I perchased a copy of Wii Fit.

Did some yoga with it.

Contacted the Announcer.

Eighteen Days since the Smash Run in Floor 97

Amy Rose vs. Rosalina vs. Krystal vs. Ashley

Four young women, half of which were 'Fully-Formed' as the Announcer had put it.

Seventeen Days since The Coin Battle in Floor 42.

Lana and Sheik vs. Kat and Ana.

I noted that this was the Sheik who helped the Hero of Time.

Instead of the Sheik made for this world to assist the Hero of Twilight.

Sixteen Days since the Eight Player Match in Floor 64

Ruto vs. Impa vs. Bowser Junior vs. Iggy Koopa vs. Wendy Koopa vs. Rouge vs. Knuckles vs. Shadow

Out of all eight combatants, Only one was in the least relatively human.

A conversation was recorded between me and the Announcer.

A: Beastiality For the Win, eh?

E: ...

A: Just looking at all these species of creatures together in one spot just boggles the imagination, you know?

E: I understand your directive and I thank you for the conversation, dear announcer, now please return to your-

A: Hey, Hey, C'mon. That wasn't much of a conversation. And you can call me 'Bumi' from now on, got it?

DIRECTIVE: "call me 'Bumi' from now on, got it?" ACCEPTED

E: Understood, Please return to your post, Bumi.

B: god, you gotta work on your conversation skills, could ya think up a conversation starter sometime tomarrow?

DIRECTIVE: "think up a conversation starter sometime tomarrow." ACCEPTED

Fifteen Days since Wave 93 Smashers were activated.

Eight Player Smash

Chrom and Robin vs. Frederick and Lissa vs. Phosphera and Viridi vs. Pandora and Thanatos

NOW EXECUTING DIRECTIVE 9 OF 64: "think up a conversation starter sometime tomarrow."

E: So, It's two pranksters of the underworld army among the eight warriors.

A: Who? Those guys? Pff... Clearly Pandora's the one who's wearing the pants in that pairing!

E: Pants are not detected as part of combatant seven's outfit.

A: It's a metaphor, Eki-san. Know when not to take 'em seriously next time, ya got that?

DIRECTIVE: "Know when not to take (metaphors) seriously next time, ya got that?" ACCEPTED

Thirteen Days since Conversation Four.

E: It has been one week since our 'Dinner and a Movie'

A: Yeah, and?

E: I assume you want to go through with this: 'Dinner and a Movie' once more.

A: Uh, acctually, I was wondering if you could, You know, hang out at my place for a bit?

DIRECTIVE: "hang out at my place for a bit?" ACCEPTED

I made my way to Bumi's apartment.

Knock on the door.

enter the residence.

"Whoa! Eki-san! You didn't have to visit now, I just got out of bed!"

"Negative" I stated my directive and re-worded it into a more logical form "as of today, I shall live within your residence."

Twelve days since the dance floor.

I watched as Bumi 'danced his worries away'.

"C'mon, loosen up, live a little, have fun!"

DIRECTIVE: "have fun!" ACCEPTED

CLASSIFIED AS FUN: Dancing, Video Games.

PROCESSING...

I danced with Bumi at an average speed of 2 steps per second.

"Whoa, Once more with feeling, eh?"

'feeling'

NOW DOWNLOADING

PROCESSING...

EMOTION 1 INSTALLED: Passion

EMOTION 2 INSTALLED: Joy

EMOTION 3 INSTALLED: Pleasure

WOOOOO!111

I never felt more alive!

I zigzagged all across the dancefloor.

Bumi by my side :)

"Hey, we humans can get tired, you know."

EMOTION 4 INSTALLED: Exhaustion

I could feel my speed deminish and my breath growing shorter.

I decided to go try a slow dance.

I swayed my hips and cradled Bumi's arms.

I wanted to protect him.

And the world.

I drove Bumi home to our place.

he had drunken alcoholic beverages aplenty

"Tomarrow's Monday...You know what that means."

"We return to work as scheduled" I replied

"And trust me, It's one of the reasons why we find mondays to be unbareable."

DIRECTIVE: "find mondays to be unbareable" ACCEPTED

EMOTION 5 INSTALLED: Displeasure

EMOTION 6 INSTALLED: Boredom

It's gonna be a hell of a drag tomarrow... :(

Eleven Days since...I dunno...

Uuuuuugggghh...

I dunwanna go to wooooork... :BibleThump:

I wanna stay and play video games and stuff...

"Well, we gotta work for a living, Eki-san. So suck it up..."

"Noooooooo..." Bumi up and dragged me out of bed.

I didn't pay too much attention to the Smash Battles.

Way too flat with the nerfed rules and all.

Seven Days since the Best Friday of My Life! :)

A Full Moon!

Bumi told me to make a wish upon it!

DIRECTIVE: "Make a Wish to see if it comes true." ACCEPTED

PROCESSING...

COMPUTING...

I want to be more human...

Five Days since the Subspace Bombs

The Ancient Minister and his Master Robot Race had designed them

To drag everything down into his domain.

Three Days since we gathered a search party

To find our missing core.

One Day since we decided on a specific human being to be our storyteller.

Nagi Nintendojinn

The First Storyteller of the Core.

* * *

Who is Nagi? You'll find out in the Next Chapter.

Next Time: Chapter 17 - Hope

In which a **Minister** of** Lesser Space** further distances himself from his **past origins**.


	17. Hope

This is the penultimate Battle for the World of Trophies. Who will live? Who will die? Who will actually Give a Damn about my Fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hope**

**Day Fifty-Seven of the New World**

**Thirty-Two Days until the Great Departure**

**/Nagi/**

I did not ask to be the one who stayed behind.

All the Audience Had left before me.

I was to be the storyteller.

The one to bring the others to life.

I was the one who had to keep the original twelve alive.

I was the one who had to ensure that one look into those eyes

the eyes of a fallen warrior.

Would be enough to get a real imaginative child to restore the life they had lost long after I had gone.

I had to stay as many of my friends and family had left me behind.

My Parents, My Siblings, My Friends

My Fiancee

Madoka

Forgive me...

I cannot join you on earth...

But there is at least one way to make you happy.

Defeat You

Master Robot

I had to make him pay

for striking down an innocent child...

for striking down the hero of time...

"Surely, You must have known this was destined to happen..."

"That's easy for a machine like you to say!" I roared to the robed figure

"How's those emotions treating you! Has it eroded away your intended programming!?"

"Eroded, More like Enhanced is more like it!" The Minister replied.

"I've made my plans to ensure my race would work in peace!"

"Is that too much to ask of you!?"

'His Race'? Don't make me laugh...

"Then go on, Just show us how far you'd go for 'your' Race!"

"How much of yourself will you throw away in exchange for more of that power you claim to have?!"

The Ancient Minister just stood there in silence...

It chuckled...

It laughed...

It Cackled!

"YOU WORMS! YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY NEWFOUND STRENGTH!"

A Jet-like Swarm flowed into him, tearing apart his Cybernetic Body.

Creating a Giant Skelleton-like mass.

"I AM THE LORD OF THE SUBSPACIAL REALM!"

"I AM NIGHTMARE!"

Gods,

Give me strength...

Give me the urge to carry on...

Who the hell am I kidding,

The Gods are useless!

I can only act if I have something to fight for

Then I remember You

Madoka,

I made a promise.

That no matter what happened.

I would keep your Hope Burning Strong.

I charged forth at the Monsterous Demon.

Slashing and Lunging at it's mass.

The Swarm Gushing away from it's form.

Revealing the Machine being torn asunder by a fungus-like growth

The Swarm and The Shadow Bugs

fusing to create an organic form for the once-soulless machine.

It lunged forth with it's claws and grabbed me by the throat.

I thought I was a goner, pity... one last stab would've done in the giant.

I would not say the same for the freak of nature the machine had become.

One last look at the others wouldn't hurt,

I noticed a Frogadier charging forth and leaping into a kicking motion

Shining ever brightly...

It was Evolving.

The Attack Bashed in the Skull and Freed me from the Minister's Grip

And when I stood upward, I saw a fully grown Greninja.

Relieved that he had saved my life.

As the Swarm Dissipated, I walked to the monster.

"You lost. Give up and we can at least clean up the fungus."

Once more, The monster chuckled.

"Fools to the end, This swarm fed off your fear...

"your despair

"your grief

"Your sorrow..."

The Core.

It is powered by Emotion and Imagination.

"I can use the swarm to my advantage now that I've seen it."

"You're Delusional" I stated, There was no way that would be true!

But sure enough, an enormous beast was woven together from the returning Swarm.

It then proceeded to take the Now-Nude Ancient Minister in it's mouth.

He was retreating to his newfound domain.

"I shall return."

Indeed.

And I hope to be ready next time.

**Day Fifty-Eight of the New World**

**Thirty-One Days until the Great Departure**

I was offered flowers by a nice young girl.

According to the Hand that trapped me

She was a clone,

created for the hands as a reward of sorts.

bound to be a fully grown woman by the end of the week.

A trophy wife made to be an object, nothing more.

everything you and I stood against for so long.

I held her close and never let go.

for despite her nature,

She had reminded me of you.

* * *

Sniff... So Sad... *blows nose in a hankey* Hat's off to ya, Nagi! Good luck with that Trophy Wife of yours that will be in no way, shape, or form important to the plot!

Unlike the Ancient Minister Here, He's slowly becoming the deformed creature we've come to know from a certain Sega Classic...

Next time: Chapter 18 - Intimate

In which an **Observer** and an **Announcer** take their relationship to the** Next Level**


	18. Ember

Yes, More Twitch Plays Pokemon-type things in this story. Fun Fact: This Chapter happened by Accident, Details at 11

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ember**

**Day Fifty-Nine of the New World**

**Thirty Days until the Great Departure**

**/Zexegou/**

Mary,

That little Wench!

Who does she think she is?

She thinks I can be brushed aside...

Just because I let her partner die on me?!

Well, I guess she'll have to fend for herself from now on!

Not that she'll have any trouble as an agent of that '100 Club'

Sigh...

What will the boss say?

Well, may as well spend my winnings,

Dont want the family to up and confiscate it all...

I perchased Some Popcorn Chicken for me and for a certain someone...

An Extra Crispy 20-piece meal with a side order of Mac &amp; Cheese.

But before that, I came to an Arms Dealer from another family.

And wouldn't ya know it, he's an agent of the Subspace Army

They've got to have something juicy for me!

Indeed they did, and in exchange:

I enlist in Mewtwo's Troupe.

I agreed on but one condition.

That I stay with Mary and the A-Team.

And thus, the humble theif had become a spy.

I then perchased some super scope rifles for myself

with a Devo Attachment from Koopa Industries.

And with those two nifty toys clicked together as a single Devo Gun...

I perchased my meal and went on my way to the family's base of Operations

'persuading' my fellow brothers and sisters to let me close to the Meal's rightful owner along the way.

And by the time I reached my Destination,

A baker's dozen of Torchic Eggs lay on the ground.

Half Shelled

Half Scrambled

Courdacy of myself...

and my Zigzagoon leather boots.

A knock on the door of the man's private quarters was all it took.

He opened the door to find me holding his food.

I joined the man I dubbed my godfather for the meal I set up.

To get up close and personal with the Guy.

19-18, He picked up his next piece from the bucket.

I asked if he could share his food with me, and his reply was:

"What's wrong with the food ya pay for, eh?"

Just like any other day.

But today was gonna be different.

I was gonna prove to her that I was not as weak as she thinks.

I was gonna bit farewell to the family of old to start fresh.

A boot to the head

A devo blast to the Ass

A bullet to the brain.

It was all over just as he reached for the third piece.

I looked upon the cold, lifeless trophy of my ex-boss with glee.

Looks like I'll be treating a certain Vergin Mary to a meal as well.

with which I would serve upon my plate of payback a side order of Justice.

* * *

Too Bad for Scarface, he didn't even get to get out his little friend to Say Hello... BibleThump. So this chapter somehow happened by Accident because that would Misspell the story this fanfic is supposed to bleed into... And it's a Nine Letter Word so This, the last chapter and every chapter onward down to the twenty-fifth and final chapter will spell out the real meat of this new world following the Five Things on which it's based.

Next Time: Intimate

In which An **Observer** and an **Announcer** take their relationship to the **next level**


	19. Intimate

I may warn you, This may get nasty in terms of implications, but I'll be sure to keep the detail to a minimum, alright?

* * *

**Chapter 19: Intimate**

**Day Sixty of the New World**

**Twenty-Nine Days until the Great Departure**

**/Bumi/**

Morning Smash were Cut Short

To prepare the remaining fighters for the Great Departure.

All the boxes were set up and all the items were stored.

All that was left is to fill the Boxes with The fallen heroes.

I was stocking up the Boxes alongside Ekira when she asked:

"What should we do today when all our work is done?"

I replied "Personally, I'd rest up for tomarrow."

Then I picked up a Trophy of a Fiery young lad.

He looked to be a yakuza of sorts.

"Maybe we should order a Pizza." She recommended to me.

"I know a pretty good place which serves an excellent party sized pie!"

I groaned as I picked up a jerk with a Security Camera "Did you Really?"

"YES! You should try it sometime!" She said as she placed her trophy in the cubbyhole.

A Rather wormy fellow who looked afraid, innocent, free from the blood of war.

"When did you look it up?" I asked.

"WUT?"

"I know of your programming, You had to have looked it up!"

I was dumbfounded but then realised what's going on.

"Display your Web browser history."

The puppet obeyed.

There I saw it.

Pizzawinner Pies.

849 Shellbonk Ave

Cloudsdale, NY

Last Accessed 10 days ago

"Sigh, what am I gonna do with you."

This obediant nature she's proven to have time and again.

Her emotional evolution over the course of the past month or so.

It all clicked together in my mind with the Great Departure's intention...

Once it's time for liftoff, her hard drive would be wiped clean.

As will the original twelve.

They wont remember anything about this world

or themselves...

Their memories of their homeworlds can be recovered at least,

through a powerful spark of Imagination.

But their memories of the world of trophies.

those memories stay with them

as shall Ekira's...

but still,

she has a heart.

And now I can prove it.

"I'll order a Pizza when we get home."

The Hours tick by as Smashers fight and get K.O.'d and brought back in

one

after

another.

And before I knew it, It was closing time.

I dialed up the Pizza Place and ordered a Party Sized Pie.

I was offered Free Chips and Cheese Sticks.

If I perchased an extra large soda, of course...

I bought one for each of us.

Mountain Dew for me.

Sprite for her.

We ate our food, picking the largest four slices we can find.

Then we booked it to the bedroom.

I just sat there.

She looked at me.

I held her hand.

"I dont know how to say this but?"

"The Hands will reformat my mind?" Said Ekira.

I was stunned by this revelation. But she continued to speak.

"Don't worry, I can decide my own fate.

"I have downloaded all of the emotions you showed me."

downloaded them all, huh.

"Guess you have loyalty, huh?"

"Since your first command, Boss!"

I smiled at her newfound optimistic additude.

We undressed each other and slept together in my bed,

then we engaged in a passionate moment we would never forget.

* * *

I wonder what that moment must be... Hmm...

Anyway, On to more pressing Matters, The spark of creativity is a little plot device in this currently ongoing fanfiction and the way it's set up there is a lot more immersive than what I came up with.

Next Time: Regrets

In which a **Man** faces off against an **army of destruction** haralded by an old friend and the strongest **Pokemon**


	20. Regrets

Hoo, boy! Just how many of you Gozaks are psyked for Mewtwo's return in SSB4? To celebrate, I decided to put the spotlight onto him for the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Regrets**

**Day Sixty-Four of the New World**

**Twenty-Five Days until the Great Departure**

**/Mewtwo/**

Is this man delusional?

There's no way a sane man could plow through this many enemies at once!

And yet, there he stood.

Smyting all my Subspace Troops

At least my Spy was leading them to us.

Leading his Army to their inevitable doom.

Wait, that boy!

With the Monado blade.

Where is he going?

To the man?!

How!?

I could not stand those pests.

I had Zexy reveal his true alligance now,

Hopefully I could get some casualties out of this trainwreck.

**/Zexegon/**

I stood amongst my befuddled 'allies'

They all stood afraid of my true alligance.

I have played them all for fools.

And rightfully so...

because of my bond to the army

I killed my former boss in cold blood.

I saw to it that everyone had expressed fear.

I aimed my Doom Cannon at each of them,

Making sure I had their attention.

And I did.

All but one.

The one who spared me.

"Do you even know how to fire the damn thing?"

Of course I do!

I just need to find the trigger is all.

Mary picked up the Barrel and reached into it

But why would she extend her arm to her inevitable fate?

Then I heard whirring, and I ultimately realised why:

I was idiotically holding my cannon backwards...

"Shoot"

**/Shulk/**

Gunpei and Hiroshi followed me and Magnus to the throne room.

There we saw the Dark Lord and Mewtwo.

"Ah, a little messenger boy of Master Hand's..."

That obviously led Gunpei to growl.

"And Magnus, It's always a pleasure..."

Wait, how does he-?

"Sorry to keep you waiting," replied the mercinary

"I had other business to attend to."

Those two actually know each other

_'Yes, They used to be friends, after all...'_

Huh, What is... Palutena, What Sorcery is this?

_'Through my ever-hearing-ears, I can hear your thoughts.'_

Well, could you at least pipe down a bit?

_'No promises'_

"So this is the lows the Hands have stooped to? Pathetic..."

"Please, In this economy, everybody has to clock in a little extra work!"

The Banter between the two was impressive to say the least.

From what Palutena's psycic communications have told me: Gaol and Magnus was on the same guild of monster hunters.

Gaol's heart was weak, and was thus prone to corruption from the underworld.

And wouldn't you know it, Hades is pooring troops into the Subspace Army.

For what reason, I really dont want to know.

I suppose the Hands have added a trick or two to the Monado, Huh?

_'Indeed, Set the Monado to the Shutdown Arts'_

Wait, Shutdown?

_'Just swing the blade while there's still time!'_

Time? There's Limited Power?!

Well, I guess there's no time to ponder that now!

Magnus was tossing asunder Gaol and Mewtwo.

Enough to knock them back to me.

One Backslash should send 'em sailing!

*DOOJ!*

Right on the Money!

The cursed armor bounced off of The Lifeless Trophy of Gaol.

And underneath was a young woman.

A human woman at that.

At that moment, Magnus kneeled for his fallen friend

"I'm sorry it had to come to this..." Magnus solemnly spoke.

_'Poor girl, and she was our only connection to the Subspace Army'_

_'What with her relationship with Mewtwo and All...'_

Another Voice

Hades!

_'Yes, Hold your appause, I'm only talking to you for a bit of a laugh...'_

Cut the Riddles! What do you want!?

_'You know what I want: To see it all burn down!'_

You deranged creature!

_'You called me a creature, Pitty never-'_

_'Gods, You're just not the same!'_

Not the same?

_'I prepared a rousing bit of banter which you ruined with your... You!'_

_'And it was gonna be quite a riot, I'd go on about how Mewtwo gave Gaol the Armor'_

Strike One

_'And let's face it, no souls are involved due to our true nature, so I cant sense Zexy even in the Underworld'_

Strike Two

_'Face it, Shillywood Shulk, My humor and your additude dont mix too well'_

_'Perhaps I should tell you that everything's a fake'_

_'this world, your friends'_

_'even yourself'_

Three Strikes and You're out!

I lashed against the lifeless Trophy of Mewtwo and Smashed it to pieces

I battered the pieces further and further and further still

Till Palutena's voice rang in my ears

_'That's enough, Shulk!'_

I stopped.

Many tiny fragments laid out before me.

I broke into tears immediately after.

**Day Sixty-Seven of the New World**

**Twenty-Two Days until the Great Departure**

**/Palutena/**

I walked over to Shulk's Bunker.

Every one of the surviving Smashers were forced to move into Bunkers,

ever since the ill-fated attack on the Ancient Minister.

since the Birth of the Swarm.

I came to Shulk and to confort him.

"It's okay, we've all lost something in this war..."

He looked to the Monado, then looked to me.

And then... he smiled.

* * *

Eyup, Kiled the guy off on the spot, Well, that's to set up another character in the following Chapter.

Next Time: Loss

In which an **ancient Pokemon** watches over **some of her descendants** in and learns of the **dispair** they've felt.


	21. Loss

Happy Turkey Day, Folks. And in Honor of the First Major Pillar of End-of-Fiscal-Year Forced Merriment Season, I'm shipping out the last few chapters of the fic just for you. Yep, More TPP focusing on recent lore. As you know, we've caught a Marill (Now a Fully Grown Azumarill) labeled T4, And looking through the new headcanons got me thinking as it always does. What if this Azumarill and a certain other Azumarill were to cross paths?

* * *

**Chapter 21: Loss**

**Day Seventy of the New World**

**Nineteen Days until the Great Departure**

**/Mew/**

I paced back and forth.

Wondering how I could be of assistance to the hands.

Naturally, I flew onward to seek out my children.

It is what Papa Arceus would do from time to time...

I looked to find what appeared to be a Jigglypuff in the Whispy Woods.

What I saw was a depressed pink puffball.

Greiving for two of his closest friends.

He had just discovered the news.

He had just learned of their demise.

"There you are Kirby! I've been looking for you!"

Said a girl with a red cap who came to confort the puffball.

"It's time for cerfew, Good buddy!" She said. "We better head off!"

The puffball just stood still.

the girl pulled the puffball as hard as she could.

It took a while, but it moved from it's spot...

...to hug one it's surviving friends.

"Met...Dede..."

those words brought tears to the girls eyes.

"I know, Kirby, I miss them, too..." she said.

"Just as Much as I'm gonna miss you...

"When the day comes, that is..."

Onward I flew

to find something a bit more happy!

When I passed a Pokemon Center in Hoenn, I saw them

Two young women with ocean blue hair.

Talking with one another.

"Do you know what it's like... to lose a friend?"

The more effeminate of the two looked away...

Clearly she was still innocent enough to have not seen sin with her own eyes.

"Well... Miss Fethym told me about her friends...

"And how they were killed by Beelzebat and Lanette...

The more hardened of the two took another swig from her flask.

"I lost my Partner in the Smash Games."

"The games?" asked the nieve one.

The hardened woman glared.

"Are they like Pokemon Battles?"

The hardened woman shook her head.

"Pokemon faint in battles, kid..." She stated.

"Smashers die."

She then explained the biggest loss of the planet.

The crushing, ruinous defeat of the Smashers of days passed.

She began to shyly look away saying... "That's just way too sad!"

I agree, the loss has hurt so many people...

If only I could be of some use to them.

'Perhaps I can help.'

**Day Seventy-One of the New World**

**Eighteen Days until the Great Departure**

**/Viridi/**

Doctor Mario was just karting over the new trophy from Dynos.

Dynos was the one who forged the Three Divine Treasures.

Constructed a new Great Divine Treasure for the Hands.

And now, he's finished Crazy Hand's newest Trophy.

Made from 100% Recycled material.

And wth this new Core Gem, I can transfer the soul from the old to he new.

I just need to set up the backstory.

"Normally evolving after being raised by a trainer who is pure in heart, You shall evolve as the first

"We have lost a great deal of warriors and now we need you to herald the new beginning."

I felt a spark as her persona inhabited the trophy, bringing it new life from one lost.

'It's Perfect, Viridi! Thank You!' And with that, the new Pokemon embraced me in a Hug.

A Hug I really wasn't in the mood for.

"Would you please get off of me!?" I yelled.

'Oh, Sorry.' She said as she retreated to the medical bed.

"Now, keep in mind that body is on par with Mewtwo so it may need some getting used to."

'Kay!' Said the newly-evolved new-species pokemon 'I'll keep that in mind.'

"And as a new member of our salvaging crew..." I said to her mussle.

"You have to pick apart the shrunken stages and racetracks."

'That'll be a snap!' The pokemon cherped with a grin.

She shouldn't be too sure of herself...

there's quite a lot that we've collec-

WHAT!

I didn't know she had telekenisis!

Now, She's pulling them all apart at once like it was nothing!?

And each part was sorted off into a plethora of boxes.

Kinda like the Item Box the hands have tucked away from us.

Never to be opened until it leaves it's little cubby hole in the spaceship.

Long after the ever onymous Great Departure.

"I gotta admit, I am impressed." I said.

"And with my job done, It's off to your pokemon trainer."

She was befuddled, But Palutena told her not to be

The trainer was deemed pure hearted.

The trainer was deemed a hero.

The trainer was our pilot.

**/Nagi/**

I had just finished building the Ark.

My wife came to me, clutching her stomach.

The Baby would be born far away from this world.

And I still havent thought up a name for the litle runt...

'Good Morrow to you.' A voice in my head chimed in.

It resembled an angel in form,

My angel...

Madoka.

'Now that we have the Ark to sustain us,' Quoth the Angel

'you must convince all the Fauna of my home to come to your beck and call.'

Wait a second, Fauna, As in Pokemon!?

Who was this maiden.

The Angel's glow gave way.

And I saw her,

Viridi's gift.

Ultimew.

* * *

Yeah, See, I've recently remembered this design for an evolved version of Mew. You can check it out at Deviantart, go look it up at your leisure. So anyway folks, Adeline's characterization in this story comes mostly from recently wrapped webcomic Brawl in the Family. Just wanted to put that out there for what Master Hand is bound to say in the Penultimate or Final Chapter.

Next Time: Obsolescence

In which Two **Deities** of the world learn why humanity is** worth trusting** with the **New World**


	22. Obsolescence

Today's chapter reflects not just the changing gaming market but the planet as a whole, especially with the downfall of quite a few Corporations looming closer if said corporation hasn't fallen already.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Obsolescence**

**Day Seventy-Six of the New World**

**Thirteen Days until the Great Departure**

**/Master Hand/**

I never realised how corrupt the human race could be.

Rushing defective products out the door to meet an annual deadline.

Charging Money for something that's already on it's disc.

Outsourcing to a country that has no idea of what their making to begin with.

All while treating the ones who work on the product like mindless slaves!

Disgusting Creatures!

But not all humans are like this.

In some cases, they're even worse.

Torturing people to the point of Suicide.

Wishing a deadly plague upon innocent lives.

Using the media to hypnotise the uneducated masses.

And buying up the competition to ensure industrial stagnance.

All to the tune of an incompetant government who wouldn't ensure Justice from their fellow man

All because of their skin.

We never discriminate people for the features of their form.

Nor do we torture the innocent like this.

Those Humans are dragging their home into hell...

...but not all humans are like this.

There are people who still care.

People who take time into their craft.

People who help those in need.

People who fight for what's right,

even if naysayers could kill her on the spot.

People who understand how many evils there are in the world.

People who understand how broken they left the world.

People who understand the corporate slavery.

People who truly get it.

And they are young enough to have one thing the monsters never have.

Hope.

A reason to keep on going.

A reason to keep fighting the demons life throws at you.

A reasone to fight for the goals you have set for yourself,

despite the state of the broken world of now.

There are many a timeline,

with many a variety of this formula,

and many of them are fated to destruction if the evils get their way.

That is why we seek at least one of these children

To rid the world of the Subspace Army

and talk some sense into the planet they call home.

One or two of the corporate pillars have crumbled.

But plenty of them are still standing tall.

And now new companies are showing up left and right

Creating new and imaginative worlds for what seems like change in comparison for the top shelf games out there.

Because they have the one thing that the corporate tools have long since forgotten.

Diversity

the reason why this planet's so damn good in the first place!

And yet here we are,

Watching as innocent lives are killed for the color of their skin.

and seeing the killer get away scott free because of the color of his skin.

Those monsters are comparably on par with the subspace army, if not even worse.

And with the children as the only people who can cling to hope anymore,

It just makes it's rare patches of radience all the brighter.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Trusting Children, there's an Idea! In case you haven't figured it out by now, Here's a recap of the Clues In the chapter Titles of Chapters gone by.

Hope

Ember

Intimate

Regrets

Loss

Obsolescence

And finally...

Next Time: Omnipotent

In which an **Ancient Minister** becomes a **Wize Man**


	23. Omnipotence

Just Three Chapters left and let me tell you, Some of the chapters took quite a long time to write.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Omnipotence**

**Day Eighty-Two of the New World**

**Seven Days until the Great Departure**

**/Ancient Minister/**

My people are Mass Produced just as easily as they are sent to work.

That is how they work.

I am a powerful being in an of myself.

And I deserve to look the part.

I grew bigger and Bigger and BIGGER still!

And My usual Robes couldn't cut it anymore...

Not since I was Exposed to the core.

I was more monster now than machine.

I was outfitted with the finest silk and the sturdiest metals,

I even outfitted my newly grown wings with Traptanium.

But it paled in comparison to this strange feeling,

This feeling of emptiness and regret.

I did not want to admit it,

I didn't even want to say it's name.

So my Primids created a bigger machination,

A bigger Mech to hide my newly-armored form.

Creating mind-controlled hand puppets similar to my creators.

Solely to spite their very existance.

I decided to do a little test.

The Hands have thought up a new way to create fighters.

Imagine a specific personality and picture it's form.

I gripped one of the Primids with my Axe and began to think of something.

A persona of a child, More concerned with having fun than focusing on a specific task.

Nieve, yet rebelious. Like I was when I made my charge against the Hand many weeks prior.

And most important, can see the good and bad in every person this one would encounter.

It began to scream as the Swarm flooded into the Body, causing it to mutate and grow.

A mess of colors glowed on the Primid as I began to think of a name for this one.

A noble champion, More than worthy of carrying out my Plans.

A knight of the evening sky which will soon bid farewell.

To the emptying world where trophies fought.

Now, Twas only seven Nights away.

And that's when I had it.

Such a nice name

a perfect name

NiGHTS

The Primid had grown larger and more humanoid,

Meaning the outfit was more snug than ever.

"Master... What have you done to me?"

'Why, you haven't realised' I said.

'I created you from a puppet of nothingness.'

'One that had no reason to exist.'

"A puppet, so there's more."

'There will be...'

I chuckled.

**/NiGHTS/**

My creator Imagined a new, better outfit for me.

It was a flowing white getup with a purple vest and a red gemstone.

He was currently hard at work creating the next of us, clad in red.

I just want to explore this world of trophies today.

I don't care it there's seven days between us.

I want to go se it now!

I bet it's fun!

**Day Eighty-Three of the New World**

**Six Days until the Great Departure**

I snuck out from a phase bubble.

Searching for those fighting trophies,

I saw fauna here and there,

But no Fighting Trophies.

That's odd.

Maybe tomarrow.

**Day Eighty-Four of the New World**

**Five Days until the Great Departure**

I checked again,

Still nothing,

There wasn't even Fauna!

I looked to the floating stadium in the Sky

It was lighting up ever so brightly

So was the City Below.

It must be a big party down there!

* * *

Oh, NiGHTS, you'd never be more wrong in that Statement. In case you're wondering, Yes. In the Five Things-verse: Master Robot has taken a turn for the worse and becomes the Ancient Minister and later.. Wizeman the Wicked from NiGHTS into Dreams. In case you're wondering, Yes. I do intend on setting this fella up as the main antagonist of this and the story of another.

Next Time: Memoriam

In which **everyone comes together** for a **final goodbye** to celebrate the world where **trophies fought.**


	24. Memoriam

Two chapters left, and this is where things get a whole lot more depressing. You're going to see a lot of sad stuff in this because, hey! It's basically a memorial service! If you thought Kirby's bit with Adeline was the most depressing thing you've ever seen. Just wait 'til ya get a load of this!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Memoriam**

**Day Eighty-Six of the New World**

**Three Days until the Great Departure**

**/Crazy Hand/**

Gone.

They're all Gone.

Up to the Midair Stadium to honor our fallen creations. Ultimately joining them in their inanimate states as we begin the Great Departure. But they won't remain lifeless for long. My brother and I created many new toys and stored plenty of old ones. The most notorious piece of our puzzle is the spaceship.

All the Bits and Pieces of our Playsets are stored away in boxes upon boxes, The Trophy Shelves were laid out by franchise, the items were sealed away where nobody would get to them, and the pilot of the ship has plotted it's final destination.

I wanted to destroy it all, but my brother needs it.

For the sake of our world.

For our sake.

**/Dr. Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich/**

Funerals were always a bit of a thing when you're at war.

But this wasn't a funeral for a certain someone or a group of certain someones.

This was a funeral for a world.

I looked to the guests and I saw Tails arrive at the sevice. There, He saw one of his friends, Cream, come up to him. "Hello, Mr. Tails..." sobbed the little bunny rabbit. "I had hoped that we'd meet...under happier circumstances..." She sobbed in the fox's arms in grief. I'll admit, Tails must have had it tough losing Sonic to the Curse. I know Eggman did, He actually helped out with building the Ship and Microbeam. He actually swore off evil saying "I shall no longer commit any wrongdoings on this planet." And he certainly kept his word.

I glanced over to see everyone else. Rows of chairs surrounded the center stage, each representing a specific world from which Master Hand had copied. There were many empty chairs scattered about, Hylia's chosen hero (The cloth backup the hands made earlier.) looked to his childhood friend, Zelda and then the three empty chairs beside him. Naturally, he kept his words to himself. On the other side was a man who normally sported the garb of a Ninja but today had to wear our standard uniform.

We were moving out for our next mission.

**/Fi/**

I looked to my master as he stared at the empty chairs of the fallen heroes of Hyrule. Though he was amazed thet he would have a legacy, he was rightfully distraught when he found out the truth like everyone else.

"Quite depressing, is it not."

My thoughts snapped back to the one beside me. Although this dress code had muted his external flamboyancy, it could not mask the psychotic demon within. I'm amazed the hands who granted me my human form actually believed it to be a good idea to place me beside my counterpart. "What's the matter, this whirlwind of emotion juggling you thoughts." He sneered as I came up with my response. "I think not of such things, I exist solely to protect my master and this organic body has proven to be a noteworthy asset."

"Dear lord, you're such a killjoy sometimes, you know that?" I processed the words the Demon King's former right hand spoke. "Well, that all depends on your definition of 'Killjoy', Ghirahim."

**/Tetra/**

I wanted to go back to sailing the seas.

I wanted to go back to treasure hunting with my crew.

I wanted to go back to being the buckaneer I was before the Triforce found me.

But now, the spirit of Hylia has chosen to cart me off to a faraway planet with little to no hope of getting back home all because some Hero Kid from an odd paralel future or something up an croaked fighting off a freakin' hologram that wound up replaced by some shmuck in a flowing robe! Though I will give him credit in changing his outfit every once in a while, I won't forgive him for the life he took away from us. I vowed that me and my crew would give that bastard what's coming if it's the last thing I do!

I looked in front of me and found two youths who were around my age and I asked them "So you actually saw the hologram guy?"

"Yeah." said the boy, and then the girl added "one moment we were standing as small children against a cosmic entity with wings and the next, a litle over two months have passed and we find ourselves in bigger bodies with bigger problems."

"Oh really." I said to the two and glanced at the girl and said: "Well, I hope you packed enough tampons, kids. It's gonna be a long and perilous road."

An awkward silence filled the air at that moment.

"Well, we were talking about those Subspace Bombs all over the world but now that you put it that way-" at that point, the boy was bashed with a hammer!

"Please put away any or all weaponry in the proper recepticles." Stated Little Miss Bummer from the far right of me. I laughed quite hard, This was gonna be a sweet road trip, huh.

**/Roll Light/**

I had just recieved the Modifications Dr. Light had constructed for me, similar to Rock's recent modification. I volunteered but Rock refused.

He didn't want me to follow his path.

He didn't want me to kill.

I looked to Pac's group as he was holding the Pokeballs which contained his party, keeping some minimized to honor the ones that didn't make it. He looked about a solemn as the rest of us. He even passed by the banquet without a single snack. It was **That Bad!**

We all knew the true meaning of the Funeral. Though the hands have found a way to severely weaken the curse, the funeral was ultimately for our homeworld. Sure it took weeks of convincing, but eventually, everyone understood what was going to happen.

We were all fakes.

Copies spawned by the Hands.

And we were about to become homeless.

**/Daisy/**

As everyone was talking amonst themselves, I looked to Professor E. Gadd who would come up on the stage to deliver his speach to us all. After he called for everyone to be silent, he began to read about the Subspace Army and what they seeked to do was to drag our entire galaxy into Subspace.

The Smashers tried to meddle, but to no avail.

After All, My best beff's was ultimately absent for obvious reasons.

Gadd continued to explain that his company has invented the Subspace Bomb and drew plans for the Subspace Gunship which would drag any nearby galaxy into subspace for every year it took for it to charge and how we currently have but three days left to leave this world. And he congratulated us all for packing up our belongings, collecting the flora and fauna, and even remembering to turn off the lights when your former abode is completely barren.

I giggled a bit at the mention of this.

Nice to know the good doctor hadn't lost his sense of humor.

**/Bowser Jr./**

I knew it.

Daddy's still alive.

Why the heck would he die in a heroic manner such as that!? He's a super-persistant man. Why do ya think he goes to rescue mama peach so many times! I should know as his only son! Me and My friends are more than willing to carry on the legacy for as long as it takes!

Daddy's a 100% Grade-A Final Boss and Don't you Forget it!

**/Shulk/**

Many a noteworthy warrior were among us, Dunban and the Others were right beside me. I introduced him to Gunpei and Hiroshi yesterday and there was much hugging that ensued.

After E. Gadd gave his speach and everyone who had things to say got their bit in, Adam Malcovich walked up and gave us our final orders on this world where trophies fought: Report to the shelves for the Great Departure when the Timer Reads 00:23:45:00.00.

We would spend the intertwining hours any way we could within the confines of the Midair Stadium.

Judging by how cramped it was, there just wasn't too much to do there.

But me and Gunpei, We knew we could make it through this.

We really felt it.

* * *

And yes, There were more casualties than just the Smashers who wound up trophified within my pages. So don't be surprized if you see some other fallen heroes and villains you didn't expect to see here.

Next Time: Skyward

In which **everything comes together.**


	25. Skyward

Welp, here we are, folks. The final curtain call for this story. Writing these chapters in advance was a pretty efficient way to write whatever story was on my mind, But now's the time to pass the storytelling torch to a certain writer you know.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Skyward**

**Day Ninety of the New World**

**Twenty-Four Hours and Fifty Minutes until the Great Departure**

**/Viridi/**

I always loved the Flora of this world.

I am the goddess of Nature after all.

And Personally, That ship doesn't look all that Eco-Friendly.

Personally, I'm distraught that I have to be one of the Ship Drivers.

One of but Thirteen, not counting the original twelve, Obviously.

What makes this all the more aggravating is that I don't even get the help of my underlings!

Talk about a raw deal!

**/Phosphora/**

I was in tears when I heard the News.

Viridi was going to travel the cosmos without me.

Granted, its to search for viable contractors, but still!

I didn't want to die!

Not like this!

**/Gunpei/**

At least I could say I was following My Master.

**/Shulk/**

I was proud of Fiora.

She was one of the few chosen to fly the ship.

While I was to stay behind and wait for reactivation.

Typical Protocol for Warriors in waiting.

Im not mad or anything, It's just...

I want to help, too!

**/Daisy/**

Well, Peach...

I guess I'm gonna be joining you today.

I can safely say it's been fun while the evacuation shtick lasted...

**/Mario/**

I knew I was to forget about everything I've witnessed on the world.

I knew I was to forget when the cloth stripped me of life.

I knew I was to forget because it was their world now.

I wanted to do something to stop them.

And maybe with the ship, I still can.

**/Refletta/**

All this death and destruction.

All this pain and misery.

And Robin...

Oh, Gods!

He was afraid of him...

The Ancient Minister's new form

He couldn't think of a good plan to stop it.

But he could at least fly us away

from his imminant tyrany.

**/Chrom/**

Thinking of the Felldragon, Grima...

I shutter to think of what the minister would do

If the Master Shadow were to imitate either of it's dolls

Robin

Refletta

Thank the gods that we still have the Core

Thank the gods that we're able to live to fight another day...

...One of these days.

**Thirteen Hours until the Great Departure**

**Master Core Initializing **

**/Bumox/**

I was standing in sorrow as I watched the waves wipe them all out.

This happened once before, but not precisely on this scale.

Where the Smashers' defeat was a tragedy.

Today was a full-blown genocide.

**/Tara/**

I felt the off wave shocking my body.

Numbing it as my bones were pulled into a specific pose.

I reflected on the Warriors of Helix that have felt this pain firsthand

Plenty of them were destined to fall

Some of them wound up here long before us

And the rest of us are here.

Feeling the sweet release.

And somehow, I felt...

...so warm.

**/Magnus/**

Death never frightened me.

Good riddance to a phony world.

This dump was toast right from the get-go!

But hey, at least I managed to survive up until now.

And at least those gods are actually doing something for a change.

Sure, Driving Evacuation shiips are relatively easy to do...

But at least those five ships can keep our asses safe.

It what we all need right now.

They better have a miracle up their sleeve...

That's what they need to prove their competance to me.

**/Pac-Man/**

It felt like I was framed for a crime I didn't commit...

The only difference is that so was everybody else.

I don't want to die.

I just want to relax at home.

And Go eat as many Pac-dots as I can.

But no.

This world was no longer home.

I was no longer welcome

And yet, why am I still crying?

**/Megaman/**

Father.

I should be the one flying the ship.

Everything I did wrong.

Every situation Wily changed for the worst...

I just wanted to make it up to you...

Why are you flying the ship you're on now.

Roll needs you, Your resarch needs you,

I neeed you, Father...

I can't die now...

I've gone too far to go down like this...

**/Ultimew/**

I saw my children cry out

There was never a moment when I didn't hear it.

Many an Umbreon, Jinx, Ludicolo, Togepi, Bellossom,

Lopbunny, Blaziken, Shiftry, Slaking, Seviper, Chimecho

Gallade, Gothielle, Misdreavous, Rattata, All these and more...

Crying out for dear life.

They know what needs to be done in order to survive.

**/Palutena/**

Somehow I knew why Robin was the main Captain

His plan to free us of the Subspace Army!

Reduce our armies to mere trophies.

Flee to a human-populated planet closeby.

Wait for to find a group of Viable Sparkers to contract.

Help grow and nurture their powers with the core.

Then head off and defeat the Subspace Army!

Robin sure has cooked up a perfect plan!

That is, of course...

Unless the army has more than us...

**/Robin/**

Was it really the right choice?

Is this really the way to our freedom?

I just don't know anymore.

My friends aren't gonna help me now.

And they won't until a proper sparker comes along to find us.

To salvage us.

to rally us.

to help us.

**Seven Hours until the Great Departure**

We've loaded up the Trophies in each Vessel.

An easy feat, knowing that each of them are bigger on the inside.

We set the countdown and liftoff is all but certain.

All the ROB units who chose to serve us keep watch.

They knew that the moment we would leave orbit

Would be the moment they return to their new home.

Not that they had viewed that realm as such.

Much to the Minister's presumed chargin.

**/Palutena/**

The Ship had sliding Tiles on the wall.

Acting as atomic transfer codes for teleportation.

That seems like some pretty hard science to do in such a short time.

And as I stepped through the portal, I saw the starry skies growing ever closer.

As the Ships take us further and further away from our former homeworld.

And now, all that remained was to watch the fireworks

**One Minute until the Great Departure**

**/Fiora/**

The Crew of twenty-six-hundred all came together in the space station.

The twelve originals who need no introduction.

the twelve trophy soldiers of the mission

Me, Viridi, Palutena, Robin

Ashley, Ultimew, Saki, R.O.B.

Krystal, Ratchet &amp; Clank, Kumatora, Ninten

And a plethora of other volunteers

Nagi, Bumi, Ekira

And whatever people the hands deemed worthy of keeping here.

Long after the crowds have left the world to it's imminant ruin.

**/Bumox/**

5

4

3

2

1

Time

Time for the clean up.

The Subspace Bombs are reaping the minister's just reward.

And were all ready to head off to find whatever loser the hands want.

Something about 'Sparks' of Imagination or somethin'

I dunno, the point is: The world's gone.

And we are officially homeless.

**Three Hours Since the Great Departure**

**/NiGHTS/**

I was amazed at the vast open environments

The lesser-formed of my kind explored the world we've claimed.

And we all watched as the Night Sky grew more and more colorful and alive.

But something rubbed me the wrong way about this day.

But I can't seem to put my finger on it.

Perhaps Father would know.

So I went to ask him.

**/¿73252?/**

It was easy to get used to this gift of Flight once one figures it out, actually.

And to be honest, One can get used to this new, stronger body.

And there he comes, What he wanted was anyone's guess.

"Excuse me, Do you know where I can find father?"

I smirked "Please, you don't trust your own brother?"

The one in purple nodded in confusion "Brother?"

"He has dubbed me: Reala." I greeted. "A pleasure to see you, Partner."

And then... I heard his voice in spirit.

the two of us heard it though a sort of Telepathy.

'I have created this- 'Nightmaren' so to speak- but mere hours prior'

And Already, I'm shaping up to be quite the humble servant to my master.

'He will be there to keep you focused on the tasks I assign to you.'

"Alright, Father." Groaned the one in purple.

**/Wizeman/**

NiGHTS floated away as I recalled an Important detail.

'Hold on, NiGHTS.' I said with a Smerk hidden within my garb.

'This ultimately means I have a task for us to do together.'

NiGHTS and Reala kneeled before me "But of course,"

"We aim to please you, Master Wizeman."

NiGHTS did not say a word except:

"What do you wish of us?"

I glanced to them

and showed them the core

Or at least, An astral image of the core

'The Master Core contains data from all Smashers

'Just thinking about such potency can boggle the mind.'

NiGHTS asked "And you plan to retrieve it?"

'Yes.'

"But the hands took it with them during the departure!"

I glanced to Reala, If there's one thing I cannot stand from subordinates.

It would definately have to be naysaying.

'But those insolent fools cannot be too far behind right now, can they.'

One thunderbolt later, My puppets looked to find that there was one less primid in Subspace.

'We'll catch up with them within the day if we start now.' I said to the two.

"Do you even have a plan?!" Yes, NiGHTS. I do.

**/% ð£ç!/**

We were operating on new Nightmaren commanders.

Ones that did not require Wizeman's thoughts filling their heads.

So far we've created Two Beach Balls we've named Puffy and Donbalon.

A Shadias with a robe, Jackle.

A cowardly Chameleon.

A gigantic spider, Bella.

Golden Orbs chained together to a larger orb.

All three emitted the energy of Cerberus the Hellhound.

And we have but five more planned to showcase to Wizeman.

Then in came the two Children of Wizeman themselves.

"Are these new brothers and sisters?" The elder one gleefully asked.

Well, technically, they're all puppets controlled through a single emotional trait

But the fact that they called them siblings is amusing to me somehow.

"Hello, there. My name is NiGHTS!" spoke the childlike maren.

Reala was swift in restraining him to ask for supplies.

And I provided them and locked them out of my lab posthaste.

And thus, I continued my experiments on the Swarm with a toy fish.

Girania

**Twenty-Seven Hours since the Great Departure**

**/Master Hand/**

You know, It's funny...

despite everything I've seen...

I still trust the human race.

Sure, there were wars.

There are diseases.

There is suffering in a plethora of ways.

Yet they still pull through by the end of it all.

All for the sake of the children.

Perhaps, this is the reason.

Why I decided to make this plan.

Because children of today can build a better tomarrow.

And hopefully, the core and my plans for it can help those children

The children that we find, that is.

**/Master Robot/**

An entire galaxy swallowed by Subspace.

I never thought I'd see the day.

But I unleashed a cosmic menace upon the universe.

All because my emotions somehow got the better of me.

I shutter to recall the questionable behavior I exhibited back then.

And it hurts just thinking about how he's enslaved my people.

But one day,

one day...

I will set this right.

**/Nagi/**

What is Isolation?

Being left alone in an enclosed space.

Or being alone in a crowd of people sealed in an enclosed space.

While I may never discover the answer, I do know why I'm here:

To protect you, Madoka.

To protect everything you stand for.

To protect the universe from an enemy of Hope.

It's what you would do.

Why stop doing it now?

**/Crazy Hand/**

I'm bored.

My toys will help me.

Wait a second.

They're in the Cargo Hold.

I cannot access the Cargo Hold.

They're broken.

We're going somewhere to fix them.

I can't even play with the others.

They're dreadfully buzy.

Are we there yet?

**/Mario/**

I was gaurding the core as you'd expect...

Alongside my Ship's Plumbing system, of course.

I felt a prescence looming ever closer.

A prescence that just isn't possible.

I opened the engine room door.

And there it was.

A shadow of the princess.

A shadow of a friend lost to Subspace.

It held the core in her arms.

As if she was offering a cake for my worries.

I looked behind me when I saw a man, clad in red and black.

"Just don't go after the core and we'll leave you alone."

I knew he would dangerous right from the start.

I saw a rapier in his hand and a grimace on his face.

That alone would give you reason to run for the covers.

As they raced out of the engine room, I waited to sound the alarm.

They left me alone, But they only ensured that they'd have a headstart.

**/Palutena/**

I noticed an odd duo on the ship.

A tall shadowy figure and a man in red.

I recognised the shadow as Princess Peach

But she was struck down by Tabuu

alongside Pit...

"What are you?"

The one in red declared: "Leaving with our Prize."

and then the Alarm went off.

The one in red and the shadow flew out the airlock

And I noticed the Shadow changed into a jet-like Swarm.

Not just any sort of jet-like swarm.

**THAT** jet-like swarm!

**/Nagi/**

I rushed to the command center to see just what was going on. What was being described was a terrible sight to behold. "Wizeman's forces has stolen the core. Without it, we are unable to bring everyone back!" The Master Hand was in quite the panic.

And for good reason, too!

I volunteered to go after them since I knew I never had a choice whenever they boss me around. But the Hands stated that It wouldn't be nessessary. They knew the ships were more than capable of fighting off the Subspace Army's unbelievable firepower, and they knew they need an excuse to flex it's muscles more than anything. So naturally, each of the Commanding Smashers flew their Extravagant Sacred Treasures, as their creator Dyntos has dubbed them.

And wouldn't you know it, Wizeman's used the Core to reproduce the swarm to a high enough Degree that he has surrounded himself in a fortress shaped like a demonic skull. We sent in Viridi and the Master Robot in for Reconassance while Ness and Mario would fight off the Subspace Army atop the Center Ship containing all the Trophies. Said ship is piloted by Palutena with Samus, Fox, Captain Falcon and Myself helming the others.

I wanted to fight those armies for what they did.

But how can I do that when the hands won't allow me to?

**/Viridi/**

I stepped into the dark cavern as the robot hovered right in afterward. I hesitated because I always knew what organic innards looked like, I just didn't want to find myself wandering those innards, especially if It's big enough for me to wander right in. "Don't be afraid."

"You're one to talk." I responded. "You don't even have fear programmed into you." The Robot looked down upon one of his arms. "This is where...you are incorrect..." I stopped and asked "What did you say?"

"I was afraid that my systems would easily corrupt, so I forwarded this backup to a randomly selected unit in case of any sort of Virus were to take hold." The Robot felt cold, as if something was pulling him apart at the seams... "The first lock is just up ahead." The Robot rolled onward, I followed. The only other thing of note is: "That's the lock? It looks like some pulsating Zit!" And it did, It was swollen red and everything, GROSS! I shot it with a blast of my palm, and the next thing I knew, I was coated in Shadow Bugs, and to think it's a part of human development! Ugh...

Chalk up another point for being a goddess.

**/Mario/**

Plenty of Primid were storming the halls of my ship, and ultimately, this means that the other ships are practically teeming with them, I go to fend off the creatures with Link and Kirby, and I was more than certain that there were.

Yes! The Alloys!

I noted that there were more classes of them than last I sparred with them. Must be some of the latest projects straight from from the lab of Dyntos. I fought my way through the ship the way I knew how: By sending each and every mook at the Ancient Minister's disposal sailing out of the ship and wait for the cold vacuum of space to take their toll on each one, even going as far as Jumping on their heads to get across to the Bridge.

But that was when I saw a flying figure in a fancy-lookin' kinda garb. Could it truly be the Ancient Minister we've heard so much about.

Thought he'd be Smaller.

"Hear me and Hear me well." Oh, boy. Here comes the Villain Speech. "Once you called me the ruler of this world, but I was all but forgotten when your current ruler sought an audience with me. He sought to use us for his own selfish reasons... only for the hand in question to be revealed to be nothing more than a puppet, under the influence of my new domain's former master!" Tabuu... "But now, We are in complete control of the Subspace Army, I own all of these creatures, I even gave two of these soldiers a promotion of sorts."

It was then that we saw them on full display. It was the fella in red from before, and there was another like him, this time clad in purple. He couldn't have...

Could he.

'Yes, He can.'

I turned around to see the one in Purple treating me to a punch to the gut as the robed creature spoke. "I am neither a Master Robot, nor an Ancient Minister. Now and forevermore, I am...Wizeman" A gleeful laugh of a child joined his own aged chuckle as I writhed in pain. "So much for the heroic plumber from Brooklyn, What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to prove to me why you're called 'Mr. Video Game'?"

Yes, I was well aware of my Origins, but thankfully I wouldn't be for too long. Though the absence of the fourth wall was unsettling to say the least, I still had to keep fighting.

For the sake of everyone in every world.

Especially the ones playing.

**/Wizeman/**

I landed in front of the two in front of me, and they were more than willing to fight. How amazing, the Hands planned out an Atmospheric Generator System for the Ship, that's nice. Nothing but the best from Dyntos, God of the Forge.

It's a shame I have to destroy such a fine work of craftmanship.

I landed on the Centermost Ship with my Axe in hand and awaited my Opponents.

A Pikachu?!

Pathetic!

The Hands must be biding their time for the true challenge.

What I did not expect was to find that the Pikachu was a major part of said challenge.

Iron Tails dodged, Thunderbolts struck, Volt Tackles endured, I pulled every trick in the book to get rid of him. But the Pikachu kept coming back with an even tougher attack, Luckily for me, I often recalled that I had one or two more tricks up my sleeve.

Such as: "Edges!" The Swarm channeled a current of its mass to generate a Sword for me to use. The swarm split it into five the moment I reached out to it, as if it were trying to tell me something. The extra swords flung themselves past me at such a velocity, I was thrown over and caught in a curious web of Swarm which flowed into my regalia like tendrils. The lone sword remaining came towards my hand and thus, I stood as an imposing force to be reckoned with.

**/Master Robot/**

I flew over to the fourth and final lock, Making Sure to bash it in with all of my might with Viridi right by my side fighting off Moblins... who were present despite Ganondorf no longer being an active fighter. Once I broke though the lock, we were whisked off to a mysterious white room where we saw him.

Demise.

'I think you know What has happened to you to make your previous body turn into what you now call the Ancient Minister.' Brute Force and the emotion of Hatred.

And you happened to be the one who did the rest.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that this guy turned you into the Ancient Minister?!" All I could do upon this question being asked is look upon myself in shame. 'Such is my Hatred towards the Hero of Time and the goddess who weaved him across a plethora of eras.'

"Goddess... You mean Hylia!?" Viridi chirped. "I haven't seen her in eons! What happened?!" And thus, the demon god grinned... 'I happened. I left her gravely injured to the point where her physical body was ready to fade away... So she created new souls, one to harbor the Triforce of Courage, and one whom she can guide from within the Triforce of Wisdom'

"Link and Zelda, I estimate." Demise nodded to my immediate response. "And what of the Triforce of Power?"

'An easy puppet, just like you.'

**/Samus/**

I was having trouble shaking off the Flying Monkeys down there, The Alloys are hardly holding up the line and there are even some parts of the ship that are asing to deploy the Wire Frames!

The freaking Wire Frames!

What else can go wrong!?

Wait a second, That's Wizeman with...

PIKACHU!

Seeing the little mouse in such a condition reminded me of the bond we shared upon my raid of the Isle of Ancients, and the Battle on the Subspace Army that soon followed. His Mercy saved us, but now it's time to exit.

Stage Left.

I summoned a Purple Alloy over to the bridge to take over for me as I rushed over to Wizeman, Guns Ablaze. Wizeman countered with his Arachnid-esque legs at record pace.

I slid past the demon king's Spider Legs and opened fire. He took every hit I threw at him, and when the smoke cleared... I saw not only the core, But I saw something far worse.

Pronounced Gut, Bony Arms and Legs, deformed hips and shoulders, the works. This guy was an ugly motherf-"Thank you. I really wanted a challenge and so for actually destroying my familair garb, you all shall have the Glory of facing off against my true power!"

He was charging up the core with his negativity, preparing for an Off-Wave attack, We were outnumbered enough as it was, ending up lost to the vacuum of space would be devastatng.

And then...

"Falcon Punch!"

The very next moment, Wizeman was sent sailing. His back now planted onto the wall of the very ship whence the new challenger came. Naturally, Ratchet was the one selected to fly the thing in case things got dicey.

**/NiGHTS/**

When I stood against the child in question. He posed me with a question.

"Is this really what you want?"

Psychological Warfare, oldest trick in the book.

I charged toward him, The boy casted firebale upon fireball in return. I retaliated with a Drill Kick to the face which launched him against the wall. "You don't have to do this, You've noticed the emptiness of the realm, right?"

"You know of the Fauna of the world?" I asked him before I engaged in more kicking which the boy was Blocking left and right as he spoke: "Pokémon. Over seven-hundred species in all. All of them locked away in these treasures!"

What, Locked away?! "Holding them hostage?!" The little boy shook his head "Saving them from the depths of Subspace, as well as everybody else." So these innocent lives are what these ships refer to as precious cargo? "So you've locked them in cages? Is that it?!" I roared to the little twerp. He replied with what said child called a 'PK Flash' to the Face.

I was just about ready to waste the little Bugger when all of a sudden... "You can waste me. But they can recreate me, are you certain that he'll recreate you? Especially with your emotional spirit!?"

I stopped. "What do you mean?"

**/Palutena/**

The Ship was crowded with Primid, and things were falling apart faster than I ever anticipated. The row defending the Engine room have thinned somewhat and they won't be able to hold for much longer, I never would've seen such strength from the Underworld Army.

And then on the screen I saw Ness talking to one of the two promoted 'primid' to try and explain how badly we're hurting.

"Sure he'll recreate you, but not with the traits that made you into who you are now, He's smarter than that!" Ness cried. "You're better off counting down the days until Wizeman destroys you unless you do something about him!" I looked to my hand and realized what plenty of my fellow comrades have been through during their final few months on this world.

And naturally, I thought of Pit when Ness stood up to the Creature in purple.

"So who do you fight for, The Master or the Pokémon?"

**/Reala/**

The Master, Hands down.

I returned my focus to my Pink Blob of a Target and kept on fighting. He has mimicked my powers to an extent through a method I find...unspeakable. This meant we were almost evenly matched.

What is he doing? Returning to Wizeman?

Wait!

Is he charging directly at him?!

*Bam!*

*Pluck!*

He actually ripped the Core from his body? But how?! And Why?! He's supposed to be a loyal servant such as myself? "What are you doing!?" I yelled to NiGHTS, who replied: "I'm sorry, Ree, but it's for the good of their world!" as he handed the Core to the Pesky Plumber.

And thus, the tables were turned.

Paraloops were used to suck in as many of our kind into subspace as Morale spread across the enemy side like Wildfire. Many a troop were fleeing from the battle and with good reason. Moblins were crushed beneath boots, Bob-Ombs exploded in the faces of many a Primid, Glires, Glices, Glunders and all sorts of other creatures wound up as Shishkabob. The few re-enforcements we recieved from the Underworld Army were fleeing on sight. Naturally, enough was enough when push came to shove, and my wounded master cried out: "Retreat! RETREAT!"

It was time for me to take NiGHTS back home.

**/Robin/**

The Army is retreating. I think we've won! Wizeman flew off into the Fortress to plan their next move. But we made absolutely sure to honor what our turncoat ally had done for us, we tried to search for him and we found him... Kicking an screaming as Reala, the one in red, carried NiGHTS away back to "their 'father's" side.

I prayed that somehow, this one would be merely imprisoned instead of being merely destroyed outright.

I looked to the people who fought, I noticed just under a hundred faces were missing from the combined crew of twenty-six hundred. So this meant that there were a few casualties ready to weigh down my heart. Strategizing with a small platoon is easy, strategizing with an entire army divided amongst a Navy of Five.

Nevertheless, This would all be over soon...

My job at the moment is done...

**/Viridi/**

I woke up on the Final Destination with the Master Robot. There I saw the Subspace Army running back home with their tails behind their legs. And guess who had the Core?

Mario!

I waved to the Mortal Plumber (Sorry, Seemingly Mortal) and the Great Fox came out of Fox's Extravagant Treasure to pick us up soon after. And once the last troop has gotten to their quarters, We flung ourselves through Hyperspace, We watched as we passed by 5 Galaxies an hour in an effortless escape from Wizeman's Iron Grip of our world.

Hopefully we can fix everything when we get back...

**/Saki/**

So the battle's done. All the enemy troops that wern't running back with 'Wizeman' were probably slain or limping back... And that's where we come in, doing the worst part of the task at Hand

The Mercy Kill

Sometimes we take in a primid for questioning, It doesn't always get results. But with this one, It did. "We and the Robots have started to build a massive Gunship!" What! "Your world was just the beginning! Entire galaxies will be dragged in one by one, year by year, all while our new master grows in Power! So go ahead and strike me down, At least I'll join the one who made me who I am!"

A swift shot to the head was all it took as the shadow bugs oozed away from the Fallen foe. "Master Tabuu... At least I worked... toward your vengence..."

Tabuu... Isnt that the former master of Subspace Wizeman spoke about?

**/Ashley/**

As I Stare at the cosmos passing us by at Lightspeed, I start to feel homesick. And then a certain little puffball came up to me and asked for a bottle of water. I was more than happy to oblogue. I teleported myself and Kirby to the kitchen of my assigned ship and picked up a swig from the fridge. I picked up a jug of cranberry juice and poured some of it into a cup.

"I miss it too." What he just said floored me. Could it be that he was as lonely as I was?! "Not just because it was my home... but because of the friends I have to save once everything's in place." I couldn't believe it, He's faced some of the most demonic forces ever imagined by mankind and act brave enough to smile 24/7 despite everything he's been through. And he's willing to open up to me... "This world housed so many memories, I never fought as much as I did. But for every day I had to kill any fighter in cold blood, I cried myself to sleep."

And with that, my mind was blown.

"You're not alone in thinking the world was broken, Ashley..." Kirby said as he hugged me. "But the hands have our friends stored away for the great reunion! I'm sure we'll be able to pull through this sticky situation, we always do."

I hugged Kirby back as much as I could, Tears flowing like waterfalls. Damn it, How could I, the Great Ashley, be driven to tears by a little puffball... To be honest, by taking into account the fact that he was able to survive as many deaths, demons, betrayals and emotional scars as he did with never a change in his cheerful persona...

...He's by far, the bravest out of any of us.

**One Week since the Great Departure**

**/Luigi/**

I was scarred.

As I always was.

A scary creature, that NiGHTS.

If a fella like him could change just like that.

Who's to say that anything scary isn't able to, eh.

For once in my life, I felt good.

**Three Weeks Since the Great Departure**

**/Master Hand/**

We arrived at our destination.

Billions of Light-years away from the Subspace Army

They wont be close enough to bother us for a long, long time.

Everybody and their cousin knew what had to be done.

I gathered everyone together and they all joined hands, said their goodbyes and then...

They were off to their beds to fall into a deep, ageless slumber.

This ultimately caused the Twelve Smashers to return to their plush state.

I asked if they would like to join them in their sleep.

Nagi wasn't allowed, Neither was the clone.

The latter of which was pregnant at the time.

"I need this nap, dude." Quoth the Announcer "I can't go any further."

Ekira accepted the offer of sleep immediately afterward.

While the Goddesses Declined.

Krystal, Fiore, Saki, and Ratchet all Stepped forward.

Then Ashley and Ultimew Came to accept the offer

"Very well... Feel free to say your goodbyes."

And so, they were to sleep upon the final destination

**/Bumoux/**

To think I took this job because I was a big, big fan of the sport

Personally, I'm greatful that I've managed to come in at that fateful time

For starters, I met this chick who's really into me.

I got to meet some relatively interesting characters.

And I got to see some Smashing in action.

On and off the battlefield.

But now comes the time for sleep.

We were going to be sealed away,

Frozen in time until the hands come back to unseal us.

This does mean I'm not gonna see my family and friends again...

But hey, do what ya gotta do, I guess.

**/Ekira/**

I glanced at the Slumber Pod assigned to me.

It was right next to Bumi-san.

"Well, it was nice working with ya."

Bumi has came up to me with a yo-yo in hand.

"Bumi-san... are you ready for your slumber?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Bumi-san replied before glancing at me.

"You know, you don't have to take orders from the hands anymore."

Those words.

Those words made me realize what was happening.

"You got a soul now, babe." He added "That means you now have free will..."

I blushed at that comment.

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS COMMAND

Y/N

DIRECTIVE: "Obey the Master Hand's orders as soon as you are able" DELETED

"Thank you."

And thus,

sealed with a kiss.

We wait.

**/Ratchet/**

It was Quite the Adventure, wasn't it.

Filled in the Piloting Boots of Captain Falcon,

Kicked some Shadow-Butt in Subspace.

And most important of all...

I finally know that the Curse can actually be reversed.

Not that it was even a curse at all...

But still...

Here's hoping whatever Kids these bozos find will be up to the test, eh.

I closed my Eyes,

We all Held Hands.

Master Hand fired his Bullets,

And I could feel the feeling ebbing from my body.

As it stiffens into it's usual crystalline form.

It was time to go to sleep.

But hey,

At least we had a good run...

**/Master Robot/**

We looked out the Window.

It was a beautiful world.

A world in which to hide.

A world in which to wait.

and plan for Wizeman's next move

I saw Nagi looking through the glass

"Look at all this forest."

I explained to him our current location.

Apparently, we have found ourselves in the Amazon.

A Dense Jungle Area in South America.

It has it's peoples and it's cultures.

We would be able to live here without too much trouble.

Though it will get a bit lonely.

But as previously stated, It has it's peoples.

**/Crazy Hand/**

You know what,

It feels good.

This new world,

A new world to explore

A new world to enjoy

A new world to destroy

Granted, I was only allowed to destroy the Small Planetoids Brother creates.

But I'm pretty sure it will be fun nevertheless.

**/NiGHTS/**

"I don't care, You cant just go forcing pain on your subjects!"

I was arguing with my father, who had just recovered from my attack.

'But they had the one thing I wanted' he stated to me

"Because it was theirs to begin with!" I howled back.

'They were morsels compared to what I've become!'

"You were hurting these innocent Pokémon!"

'Do you think I care about fictional creatures.'

"Well, you created me and Reala in the First Place, That's got to be worth something, Right!?"

'You two are far different than those cookie cutter cash-grabs!'

"Cookie-Cutter!?"

'I do not want to hear another word!' Father shouted!

'Now Accept your Punishment and sleep in the cage!'

"FINE THEN! I WILL!" I floated off in a huff.

Then I realized what I got myself into.

**/Wizeman/**

Reala locked up the traitor in his proper place.

"He's not going anywhere, Master Wizeman." He sneered.

NiGHTS deserved this fate, down to the last gem on the Ideya chamber.

Perhaps I can go see these new Nightmaren puppets I keep hearing about.

And I did.

Eleven dolls,

A cat of sheer strength, Clawz

A fish of massive girth, Girania

A terrorizing dragon, Gillwing

A weched spider, Bella

a pair of beachballs, themed after a clown and the opera

Donbalon and Puffy

a sentient cape, Jackle

a cowardly lizard, Chamelion

a witch with many cats, Bonamba

Three Orbs chained together, Cerberus the Hellhound

They were made right under my nose,

Without any persona imputted to bring them to life

And yet, here they were.

Mindless puppets

Eager to serve me...

**Eight Months since the Great Departure**

**/Nagi/**

I sat there in the Spaceship,

There I saw a Nurse come by and greet me.

"The Hands have come to see you."

I entered the Room and saw the Hands.

Crazy Hand was relatively still.

Something was wrong.

"We're sorry."

I understood their tone.

I glanced at the baby girl.

She was surrounded by flowers.

Surrounded by her mother.

"There, there, kid...

"Daddy's got ya...

"Nintenna"

**/Crazy Hand/**

It was time for me to go to sleep.

The Planetoid destroying-thing wasn't necessarily doing too well.

So I decided to go nighty-night.

But not before a little gift.

Crystal Shards for the baby.

Chipped off the old Block we call the Core.

So that she and her children will be granted the power.

Once the power of the Spark wakes them up.

I can wake up.

Then we'll break the Subspace Meanies

And we'll finally play together again.

And just by glancing at them all made me feel gitty inside.

If those toys were your doing, you'd feel happy, too.

All of the Trophies we made together

They were all so fantastic

Absolutely Fantastic

And you know what?

So was I.

**And so the years go by...**

**/Nintenna/**

I was out picking flowers for Mom.

She always loves it when I had a flower or two.

Kirby was carrying a whole bunch of them in the distance.

"I think that should be enough." I put them in my satchel.

The Toys came marching in after.

I rushed to my mother's side.

Her Emerald Hair glimmering in the distance.

"Nintenna, Welcome home." said she.

"I see you brought me something."

"Uh, Huh." I chirped.

I told her everything about my day

All the way down to the way I got the flowers.

"How very interesting!" She said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

I was all ears for her. "Sure, Anything for you, Mommy!"

My father was out chopping firewood so I was to see Madame Viridi.

She had a miracle potion waiting for her.

Plus, the two are close friends!

**/Viridi/**

I saw the twelve-year-old Nintenna go up to the temple.

Has it been that long already.

I look to the mirror and saw myself.

Fully Grown and Fully Formed

I gradually made it that way over the course of a decade or so...

God, where does the time fly...

"Good day to you, Madame Viridi!"

Madame!? I'm not that old!

...Right?

"Uh, hey. Nintenna..." I said nervously. "How've you been?"

"Well, Mom's been glaring at me kinda strangely."

She looked around to see if there were anybody else here.

Noting that the room was empty, she said: "I think she knows..."

I sighed to myself and replied "Of course she knows, dear.

"She's known since before you or your real mother were born."

She was stunned by this revelation as one would expect.

But she needs to know the truth now...

**/Reala/**

I still cannot believe how far away those hands have gone.

Could be a hop, step and jump away

or they might have slipped past dozens upon Hundreds of Universes.

But however far they went,

They matter not.

There is work to be done.

Nightmares to cause.

Lives to ruin.

Galaxies to feed to our realm.

I hear in some worlds, there are evil people

they terrorise others through 'Freedom of Speech'

And their blissfully incompetant rulers are unable to do anything.

Such is a world of Suffering,

A world we can consume with minimal effort.

We fired our Mighty Gunship

Like we did but once every year

And seeing the stars being sucked into the newly minted void.

Delights me every time It fires.

But I wondered,

I thought,

What if we could make their lives worse?

**/Palutena/**

I was cooking dinner as usual.

I never quite seem to find all the ingredients I want in my stew...

But hey, When you've been cooking anything without magic for over a decade, you'd get used to it.

I heard the door open and guess who I saw "Nintenna! Did you get the potion?"

She handed me my special sauce and then went off to her room.

What seems to be troubling her today?

I entered her room to see if she was alright.

And that was when I saw her...

Crying for mommy...

Not me...

mommy...

Viridi, You Bitch!

You weren't supposed to tell her yet!

Now I have to clean up your mess!

"Honey, I know I wasn't the one who gave birth to you."

"Then why..." she cried. "Why would you keep me away from mommy!?"

I glanced at her and said: "Because I didn't have a choice."

I told her the true story of her mother...

and how she was created to save our world.

**/Master Hand/**

She is the key

She will help me

She can fix my toys,

She just needs a little help is all...

The blood of twin goddesses,

The fruits of her legacy,

The will to fight back,

Against the monsters who evicted us from our home

I believe that through that girl's family

We'll come back soon...

and when we do,

Playtime's Over

**110 Years since the Great Departure**

**/NiGHTS/**

How long,

How long has it been?

Long enough for people to grow old,

Long enough for those same people to die,

That much is probably true.

And yet,

I remain the same.

Is this what Immortality feels like?

**/Player 1/**

Oh, My

What a difference five little changes can make.

For starters, I ask for a Rotating Door of Warriors.

I watch as a cast of many fighters vanished from play.

And now I'm left with the original twelve plus a few others.

And I find myself watching a byproduct of another certain change

mutating into a grotesque monster right before my eyes.

I saw a love story unfold right before my eyes.

I saw friendships forged over a long and perilous journey.

I saw a hero emerge and retire within the course of a year's time.

I saw a Goddess mourn the loss of one of her metaphorical children.

And most important, I saw two hands of fate trying to fix everything.

And set things right back to the way they were...

I'm proud of them.

They get it.

Smash should be Smash in my humble opinion.

And the fact that I managed to be surprised by this astounds me.

I am the Smash Mind, after all...

But if I have to be honest with myself.

There were Hundreds upon Thousands upon millions of billions of Smash Minds before me.

And naturally, an inmesurable amount of others are destined to follow.

But enough about that. Let's see what the creature's up to these days...

Wait.

Oh, dear...

He's has been busy...

Every year, A galaxy falls to his control.

He even creates clones to do his dirty work.

One such clone transformed the lifeforms into extra pieces of himself.

Aged codgers that fall apart, and reassemble into a new robot body.

Personally I can come up ith a much better name than him.

Senior Citizombies? C'mon...

And what's this?

He's altered the present era of another galaxy?

And killed the puppets when they were of no use to him?

All through the concept of a 'helping' hat...

If only there were somebody out there who could fix everything.

Wait a minute!

There are!

In fact, the youngest one has just been born.

And even there are more children on the way.

four to dream of a pleasant nightmare...

and two to begin a smashing journey...

And there are more coming.

Waiting for their roles to solidify,

And thus, waiting for the fateful day.

And I'll be waiting, too.

Just keep me in mind when that story begins.

* * *

Jeesus, what a long-arse Chapter I wrote! It was so damn long, I couldn't even write down anything in this chapter on my XBox 360! ...And I almost got to Sixty-Four Perspectives... I guess that Chapter Splintering thing sure came in handy, eh?

Anywho, With the introduction of Nintenna, the stage has been set, the Curtain is Up and our all-star cast is ready for the next chapter in this fruity little AU! What is this next chapter? You probably figured it out if you've been tracking down the Initials of each of these past nine chapters. But in case you haven't, I've got you covered.

Next Time: Trophy Descriptions!


	26. Smash Mind Trophy Collection

Merry Christmas, Everypony. I thought It would be fitting if I showcased some Trophies from this interpetation of the world of Trophies for christmas as well as provide some insight as to what's in store for you when I point you towards the Next Chapter of our story. I decided to have is fruity little chapter constantly update with new characters and new details about the cast.

* * *

**Wizeman (Ancient Minister)**

This is the form he took upon the beginning of his descent into madness. His Corrupted mind led him to usurp Tabuu's Dominion of Subspace, and lead him to rule the Subspace Army with a hidden metallic fist. This form is clean of any shadow bugs at this point, meaning that this is the point in Wizeman's existence where he is at his Weakest.

Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii, 2008)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Smash Quest Mode

**Wizeman (Crushing Overgrowth)**

Wizeman has combined the Shadow Bugs in his body with the Jet like Swarm of the Master Core, creating a gushing organic mass contorting his mechanical body to an unrecognizable state, It is quite a miracle that his operating systems are able to manipulate the cybernetic pieces of his body as well as his new organic attachments.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Smash Quest Mode at Intensity Level 5.0 or higher

**Wizeman (Subspace Regalia)**

The finest material were used for this peculiar outfit made for the purpose of masking the radical changes of his no-longer Mint Condition body. But even he didn't feel it was enough, as deep down, there was still a small remnant of who he once was, ashamed of the mutilated machine he's become. And thus, he hid within the flowing cloak of darkness that makes him as recognizable as he is today.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Smash Quest Mode at Intensity Level 7.0 or higher

**Wizeman**

The master of the Realm of Nightmare, He has created many a Nightmaren for his army of Despair. Ranging from the ones you've encountered in his debut appearance, to the Swarm of Creatures he inherited from Tabuu. That which he created he is able to tear asunder just as easily, which is why no member of his horde would dare defy him...except one.

NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Wii, 2007)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Smash Quest Mode at Intensity Level 8.0 or higher

**Master Shadow**

A shadow of what was lost and what remains depending on how fate throws the dice. Wizeman summons this shape of the Swarm to infiltrate and/or sabotage whatever plan the hands have lined up. The data it copied from all the fighters was enough to create a specific Nightmaren.

Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U, 2014)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Classic Mode at Intensity Level 5.0 or Higher

**Master Edges**

A Quintet of Dark Blades to be wielded by the central blade or a significantly desperate Wizeman. Samus, Pikachu and Captain Falcon faced this shape of the Swarm atop their ship as Wizeman tries to retrieve the core that granted him the powers he has right now.

Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U, 2014)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Classic Mode at Intensity Level 5.1 or Higher

**Master Beast**

First appearing to rescue the mutated Ancient Minister after his Initial conjuring of Master Giant, Master Beast has been outfitted with a new Crystalline Shell to act as the newly dubbed Wizeman's ignoble steed. No one knows what sort of creature it is supposed to be... Tis one of life's greatest Mysteries.

Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U, 2014)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Classic Mode at Intensity Level 7.0 or Higher

**Master Giant**

It's not often that you get to see Wizeman underneath his robes, but knowing Wizeman, He prefers to puppeteer rather than fight using his own immense physical strength. This is where Master Giant comes in. Channeling the chaos of the Swarm into a mechanical shell has made it all the more stronger than it is in our timeline.

Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U, 2014)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Classic Mode at Intensity Level 7.5 or Higher

**Bumoux**

That booming Voice hamming it up as you fight your way to the top? Yeah, that's him. There have been three Announcers before him, and once he wakes from his slumber and does his time, plenty of others will follow. He's formed a relationship with an Operator by the name of Ekira, which is to be expected with a job like his cause between you and me, He's actually kind of a really swell guy!

Super Smash Bros (3DS/Wii U, 2014)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

Trophy Shop Price: 6400

**Ekira**

Once she was a blank slate, like any other observer set up by the hands. But thanks to Bumoux suggesting quite a few things, Ekira has bloomed into a lively personality, with interests, flaws, and all that. And because she grew her heart by layering 'DIRECTIVE' after 'DIRECTIVE', If you were to walk up and meet her, you won't believe she's an artificial life form.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

Trophy Shop Price: 6400

**Subspace Canon**

Signifigantly weaker than the Subspace Bombs of another world. It's existance was brought about as an act of desparation of an enraged Tabuu due to the fact that his invasion efforts have been falling apart.

Smash Mind: Five Things (Internet, 20XX)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Win a Smash Run as Marco

**Subspace Bomb (Altered World)**

The Ancient Minister Still Valued his People, so He decided that Subspace Bombs would be powered by the Sun's Rays in order to consume not only this world but the entire galaxy that housed it. To be honest, The R.O.B.s knew in their hearts that they should have been the power source. That they should have had a way to escape his corruption.

Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat All Star Historia

**Subspace Gunship (Altered World)**

For One Hundred and Twenty-Five Years the Anti-Spirals have lived in fear of this vessel, year by year, dragging galaxy after galaxy into subspace. And all because five minor details of this world were ultimately changed around... But at what cost?

Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008)

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat All Star Meet n' Greet

**Orange Alloy**

Having been limited to Stadium Events, Timed Matches and Smash Run Minigames, There was an increased necessity for Fighting Alloys. Thus came the birth of four new classes of Alloys. This one is by far one of the bulkiest, as bulky as a certain gorilla... Hmm...

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: K.O. Twenty-Five more fighters than your Rival in Rival Smash

**Teal Alloy**

A rather pudgy kind of Alloy, even more portly than even it's green cousin. But regardless, it still gets the job done quite well, and It can be used as a versatile floatation device upon landing in an alien environment.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Defeat 64 out of 100-Man-Smash round of Conquest Mode

**Purple Alloy**

The token swordsman of the alloys. Forged with the finest metals of this world, These Alloys were made with the distinct perpose of protecting important people to their last 'breath'. Upon the great escape of this world, Samus sends in one such alloy to fly her assigned Treasure as she heads off to fight Wizeman.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Defeat Master Core in Conquest Mode.

**Black Alloy**

A beastly, prickly member of the alloys. It is by far the fastest of the alloys and it certainly shows in terms of asthetic and fighting style despite being the least favorable of the bunch.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat all four All Star Modes

**The Extravagant Sacred Treasures**

Five unique space crafts built by Dyntos to evacuate the entire roster of Smashers so that they can seek refuge in a significantly far off world where they can recover from the damage Wizeman has dealt.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat all four All Star Modes as Pit

**Primid Scientist**

A Primid created days before Tabuu's invasion of this world ended with the rise of the Ancient Minister and the Defeat of the Primids' creator. Little did the future Wizeman know was that he secretly wanted to bring Tabuu back to life in some way shape or form. And once he is discovered, He will pay a steep price.

Smash Mind: Antique (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat all four All Star Modes as ROB

**Madoka Kaname (Keyblade Weilder)**

Upon her calling forth a blessing from the Goddess Atomisa, She and every other magical girl in the universe is granted a Keyblade. Eraqus took her in while her friends were trained by Xehanort. She would be reunited with childhood friend Terra Capulet who would give her the Nickname "Aqua"

Puella Magi Madoka Magica (?, 2011)

Smash Mind: Devil's Advocate (Internet, 2014)

How to Acquire: Beat Classic Mode as Aqua and Madoka

**Karl Ziktor**

A man with wealth, power, and the willingness to help others. That's him, At least, that what you see about him at first. But once you dig into the ways he armors a good chunk of Kamen Riders while playing on the other team as his Virtual Reality Alter Ego Grimlord, You may find that he's a lying, two-faced son of a snake.

VR Troopers (Fox Kids, 1994)

Smash Mind: May the Power Protect You (Internet, 2014)

Trophy Shop Price: 4200

**The Slave of the Master Core**

It Slumbers within the core of this world, with the information of all the toys catalogued by this world's patron deities. Now it lays in wait for someone to free it from it's slumber so that it can create a new world where trophies fight, a world where team Tranzord will begin their journey.

Smash Mind: One Wish (Internet, 2014)

Smash Mind: Seven Magic Balls (Internet, 2014)

Trophy Shop Price: 9300

**Sir Tashlan Bastibux**

A God among gods who rules over all of Fantasia although he wasn't always in control, That honor goes to his strong spirited wife Diana. It was said that a bowlegged boy called out the name of the childlike empress and fell into oblivion never to return to his world unless the emperor calls the boy by his name. Bastibux knows that his days are numbered and might be willing to allow this prophecy to pass.

**Lady Diana Tsukiko**

A moon child of sorts, Diana has held onto the throne of Fantasia long before even sending a champion to find the one who would ultimately become her husband. Although she initially did not want the emotions the emperor used to mold her into a woman, she ultimately accepted them by the end of her transformation. No one remembered the days before the emperor and empress to this very day.

Smash Mind: To the Man who has Everything (Internet, 2014)

**Deus X Machina**

A Member of the Smash Mind alongside fellow Fantasian spirit Ende Demise, he formulated the way the four demons would manifest in existance while still maintaining the safety of the omniverse. As you can tell by the aura of familiarity, he's had some experience with building a survival game or two.

Future Diary (Anime, 2011)

Smash Mind: To the Man who has Everything (Internet, 2014)

**Ende Demise**

A Spirit who offers to join the collective Smash Mind to hopefully keep his fears for himself and the universe in check by channeling them out of his body and into four demon masks, one of which is hijacked by Wizeman for having the most of that emotion inside. Regardless, Ende is still a god to be reckoned with.

Smash Mind: To the Man who has Everything (Internet, 2014)

**Deity Masks**

These Four Masks are in truth Demons of pure Chaos, Born from the emotions of Ende Demise. Tyrranux of Wrath, Jessadie of Wit, Unicron of Hatred, and Nintega of Hope. The ones contracted to wear the masks all have varying destinies as well as varying amounts of Ende's Self-Loathing. But they all have the same goal: Change the World.

Smash Mind: To the Man who has Everything (Internet, 2014)

* * *

Thank you all for reading Smash Mind: Antique, You have no Idea how much this means to me. So before I go, I shall reveal the name of my Top Percentage Priority Right now...

**Next Time**

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

**In which our story begins**


End file.
